The Wills of Desire
by T.A. Medley
Summary: Post Calling season two-Clark gets nosy again !ChloeLex please review
1. Fleeing from the Scene

The Wills of Desire

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you can all figure out yourselves that I don't own Smallville or its characters. If I did I would be writing storylines for the show not fanfiction inspired by it.

Author's Note: This little story was inspired by my hatred for the redundancy of the personality of Chloe's character. They make her seem like this fragile girl who always needs to run to Clark for help. After getting booted more times than I could count one would think she would have got the hint and moved on by now. That's basically what this story is about, Chloe growing up and moving on, in more ways than one. It also deals with such unknown subjects as Chloe's mothers' whereabouts which have never been discussed, but will play a pivotal role in this story. Did I forget to mention that this is also a Chloe/Lex pairing? Also note that The rating is 'R' so be fore warned because there will be some good lovin' eventually between these two characters. Also post Calling season two, Clark didn't go to Metropolis and Lex did marry Helen thus the whole island story line ensues. So, without further ado…

__

Fleeing the Scene

Clark had betrayed her. That's right, good old, super farm boy wonder Clark Kent mister "do the right thing" had betrayed who once was his best friend. Chloe wasn't sure what hurt her the most, seeing him kiss Lana or him lying. She had gone to the barn earlier that day to make sure that everything was right between the two of them. She valued their friendship above most things in this world. Yet, if she would have known that Clark was openly lying to her with that classic smile and reassurance that everything would be okay, she would have never went. Honesty, that was what she said they needed. He smiled in agreement, only to find that behind that bright smile, there was a darkening web of lies.

It wasn't that Chloe still loved him they way she used, desperately maybe even obsessively, it was the fact that he _lied, _he betrayed her trust. And once trust is lost, it's the hardest thing to get back. Looking toward the loft as he kissed Lana sweetly, she felt the intense desire to run. So she did. It had been a long time since she felt at home in Smallville and she wasn't quite sure if she could handle calling this place home anymore. 

As she opened the key to her house, she instinctively looked on the counter where the evening mail sat. And there it was, sitting there like it always was: that big, fat letter that contained her passport and a first class airline ticket to Spain, and a letter always scrawled in the same elegant cursive that always began: A mi hija Chloe, de tu mama….

She read the letter and nothing about it surprised her. It was her mother, requesting as she did every year, that Chloe spend summer with her in Madrid. She always declined. It was difficult if not impossible to spend three months with someone who walked out on you when you were seven, who changed your life and left it never feeling quite like home. 

Unlike before when she would hastily scrawl a letter to her mother: Hola, Veronica, como esta? Lo siento pero no puedo visitarle este verano…, she couldn't quite bring herself to say no. There was nothing to keep her in Smallville, there was know one who couldn't be left behind and throughout her mind she searched for no reason to stay. She grabbed the letter and read it thoroughly.

As she dropped the note, she sat on the bench beneath the countertop. Sitting surveying the room, memories of the most unforgetful night of her life flashed before her.

_"Gabe, honey you and Chloe both make me happy, you know that- I just- this isn't the life that I had pictured for myself. Metropolis isn't my home-"_

"If this is about going back Spain, Veronica-" Gabe said.

"This has nothing to do with Spain. Of course I miss it, it's my home, but I never wanted to be a wife and mother, you know that. And as much as it hurts to say it here I felled smothered, Gabe. I feel trapped!"

"How can you feel trapped by your husband and daughter. Leaving me is one thing, Veronica, but Chloe, she's seven! She needs her mother."

"I can't be her mother! I can't take care of her that's what I'm saying, Gabe! I love her she's my little girl, but if I stay here, I'll slowly die," she said staring at him, hot tears falling down her eyes. "Please tell me you understand. I'll write Gabe and I'll call her but there are other things I wanted to do, other things you wanted to do and getting pregnant and having Chloe at seventeen wasn't part of the plan. I can't handle being a mother. Please, Gabe, please."

"What the hell are you asking me? To tell you it's okay to leave your daughter in the middle of the night! I'm sorry Veronica but I can't give you that satisfaction. I'm not going to make running away from your responsibilities any easier."

"Then there is no other way to do this," she said her voice breaking. "I'm going, but not before I say good-bye to my little girl."

A young child watched at the edge of the stairs as her mother picked up her suitcases and placed them next to the front door of their home, their home that was being slowly shattered into smaller pieces. So small, so frail and sharp that the pieces would never again be fused together. She ran upstairs and snuggled herself between the sheets and stuffed animals in her bedroom as she heard soft footsteps approach her door.

"Angelita?" she asked quietly. She faced her daughter, her little blonde curls hiding her face, what she would give to see those big, emerald eyes once more. " You know that I love you. But there are some things that I have to do before I can be a good mother to you," Chloe heard her mother say as she feigned sleep. "But I will always love you, no matter where I am, nothing will ever change that, and we'll be together again I promise, angelita, I promise."

She bent down as Chloe felt her mother's soft, wavy blonde locks brush against her, she felt a hot kiss against her cheek and something watery and wet. The last tear that her mother would ever drop on a resting Chloe's face.

"Angelita," Chloe said somberly to herself, "I had forgotten she called me that. Her little angel." She smirked. "Just one more bad thing in my life that outshines the good," she said as she carried her things and drifted to bed.

Two weeks late she found herself, putting her suit cases by the door just as her mother did, ready to leave this life behind for another. She grabbed two letters from the counter, one addressed to Pete telling him where she would be going and why. Pete deserved that much; after all, she had distanced herself from him the night she saw Clark and Lana sucking face. The other was addressed to none other than the devil himself, a certain Lionel Luthor. She decided that if Clark could betray her so easily, turnabout would only be fair play. Inside the letter was her written acceptance of his proposal and a disk with the information on Clark's shady adoption to show her dedication to Mr. Luthor. If Clark wanted to play, than she decided that it was time to break out the big guns.

Four weeks later she was adjusting quickly to life in Madrid, it was, after all, a very beautiful city. Life with her mother wasn't as easy. There were a lot of things they had to overcome, many lost memories and painful ones to start. Many a night in the house of Veronica Cruz and Chloe Sullivan, were there tears shared between a mother and her daughter.

She had to admit her mother did bring out a side in Chloe she never knew. Chloe had tried to be so different from the inhabitants of her small town that she changed herself into someone she really wasn't. Funky hair and clothes did help her stick out from the farmers of Smallville but it also made her stick out to herself. By the fifth week of summer, she had cut her chunky hair straight and left it revert to the way it was before she went for the bleached, out there look. Now she shone with the honey dipped, shoulder length loose curls she sported now.

Her mother, also aware of her problem with running into troublesome guys and "meteor freaks" made it a priority to teach Chloe self defense. So along with yoga, they vigorously learned the art of Aikido, Jujitsu, Kempo, and even a little Kung fu, together.

Around the eighth week of summer her and her mother relocated to the hustle and bustle of London for her mother to do some business with her fashion line, Vogue. Chloe now partly understood what her mother meant about having dreams. Her company was amazing and not to mention highly lucrative. Vogue was everywhere in London, and the perks to having a mother in the fashion business meant free benefits, essentially clothes, and all the accessories, given to a very exuberant Chloe.

Her mother also bestowed on Chloe something she felt everyone woman needed: a gun. A sterling silver 4.5-pound, seven round Desert Eagle and with that an eight-inch blade set atop a pearlized handle that read in gold "angelita." She said a woman, as strong and learned as she was in the arts could always use a back up weapon. Her mother strong, and fearless, she didn't take any shit from anyone and always stood her ground. Every time she looked into the eyes of her mother, she would see an older version of herself, an image that always made her proud.

In the middle of August as Chloe turned on the plasma TV in the living room of their London penthouse, she caught something that disturbed her more than she had been in a while.

"Since when has Lex Luthor been missing?" she asked in disbelief. "Mother!" she shrieked! Chloe wasn't sure why this news was upsetting her so. She barely knew Lex. Sure they had there very seldom bouts of verbal judo but the apparent disappearance and possible death of this man should not have Chloe's eyes prickling painfully with the threat of unfallen tears.

"Que paso, angelita? Why are you so upset?" her mother asked running into the room from her office.

"What happened to Lex?"

"Lex, mija?"

"Lex Luthor, of Luthorcorp," she said distractedly staring at the screen.

"His plane crashed on some remote island. He's been assumed dead. They already had his funeral. Chloe, honey, porque lloras?" she asked surveying the tears running down her daughter's face. "Were you friends?"

"I wouldn't say friends," she said wiping away her tears with the backs of her hands, "It's just he- um, he was a friend of someone I once knew, we were more like acquaintances. How did this happen?"

"Well his plane crashed on the way to his honeymoon, strangely enough his wife survived, Helen something. There were no other bodies found, not even, Lex's."

"So he could be alive then." hope shining alive in her eyes.

"I doubt it, Chloe," she said taking her daughters hand.

"How could his wife survive a plane crash and Lex not? That doesn't make any sense. What did Helen Bryce say?"

"Nothing. She did not want to disclose any information."

"Probably on the grounds that it would incriminate her," Chloe mumbled.

"What was that dear," her mother asked walking back to her study.

"Nothing, mama," she said secretly vowing to find out what really happened to Lex Luthor.

She had little correspondence with Luthor Senior since her departure. A letter or two thanking her for the information stating that he found it "stimulating," and awaiting her return to "consummate the bonds of their partnership." Interesting choice of words on his part. But he was right they had much to consummate. 

Her resources were limited in both London and Spain and Chloe was not able to find out much about Lex, Helen, or Clark and figured her investigation would have to wait for her impending destination back to the states.

Her mother had left to Australia on a two week business trip those last couple weeks in August and Chloe found herself in London, with a credit card with unlimited funds given to her by her mother, and free reign of the city with some of the best clubs. So she did what any self-respecting well-behaved teenager would do: she partied like it was 1999. She shopped and to her surprise a few of the friends she had made in London convinced her to get her belly button pierced. She figured since the karate had toned her rather flabby parts, she should show it off. And even more surprisingly, she got a tattoo. A friend of her mother's son, Phillipe that she'd met a few weeks ago, had the habit of calling her the name of some French wine she was unaware of. She figured since it was her name sake she some grapes and its vine on the small of her back just blow the beginning curves of backside.

As September quickly approached, she dreaded each day her journey back to Smallville. She missed her father and the torch a little and of course Pete, but there were to many unsettled problems in Smallville that she didn't look forward to returning to and confronting just yet. But as she suspected, time did pass, and September 1st came, and she found herself sadly saying goodbye to her mother at the airport, promising her that she would visit the next three day weekend and thoroughly looking forward to coming back. She checked her baggage, all thirteen bags full of new clothes, and said that final good bye to her mother, and boarded the plane to go back to the place the she hadn't thought of as home in a very long time.

*well what do u think, good beginning? Pleases review. P.s. watch out for a little chlex in the next chapter!!! 


	2. The Devil's Right Hand

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so Chloe's back in Smallville and now its time for her to see Lionel and a very alive a kicking Lex. Okay I know that there was basically no Chlex, but hey, these things take time. I need it for the plot, alrighty? Anyway please read on, enjoy…

The Devil's Right Hand

"Who could that be, with all that blonde hair prancing up into the Talon on this glorious Saturday morning? Could it be the infamous Chloe Sullivan finally deciding to grace us with her presence?" asked Pete as he ran to Chloe and lifted her off the ground in a rather suffocating bear hug.

"Pete! You are squeezing my liver, can't…breathe," she said as he finally put her down. "I missed you how have you been?" she asked gazing around the Talon, it was exactly as she remembered it. Some things never change. 'Unfortunately,' she thought. As she saw Lana enter from some door toward the back. There she was miss perfect in all her glory. Too bad things haven't changed around here; her face falling into an expression that wasn't quite readable to Pete.

"Chloe, earth to Chloe!"

"Oh sorry Pete. So, a Saturday with Lana and no Clark, it's not Harvest week on the farm is it?"

"Ha, no way Chlo'." Pete smirked. "Clark and Lana haven't really gotten along since you left."

"What? Spill Pete," she said, dragging him to a table in the corner out of sight, a perfect place to gossip in peace.

"Well, they kind of found out why you left? Clark, in all his greatness heard a car door slam that night and ran out to see who it was and recognized your car."

"I had to have been at least half a mile away by then, though," she said thoughtfully. "And there are no street lights on those dirt roads, how could he possibly see my car from that distance in total blackness?"

"I don't know, Chloe," he lied. Of all people, Pete really hated lying to Chloe. Nobody deserved to be lied to, especially not a person as good as she. "Speak of the devil."

"Mr. Luthor?" she said spinning her head around her blonde curls following in her wake. She had been extremely eager to see Lionel Luthor the minute she got back yesterday.

"Not Luthor," said Pete, his voice tightening, "a certain tall, dark haired farmboy."

"Oh," she said turning her body back toward Pete. "Where are you going?" she asked as he abruptly got up.

"You two need to talk," he said as she opened her mouth to protest. "By the way, Chloe I like your hair, it really… suits you. I'm glad your back," he said as he walked out of the Talon door.

Before Chloe could get up to leave the Talon herself, her senses were assaulted by the scent that is deniably Clark Kent, an odd mixture of apple pie and hay.

"Chloe? Hi, how have you been?" he asked uncomfortably, sitting down across from her; she did not make eye contact.

"Great, Clark," she said absent-mindedly. She _had_ to run into him her first day back; the gods must be against her.

"Chloe we need to talk," he said suddenly.

"So, I've heard. What could we possibly need to talk about, Clark?" she asked innocently, finally looking at him for the first time in three months. He didn't look as good as she remembered.

"Chloe-"

"You want to talk about me? Ha, since when. Maybe some other time Clark," she said, standing up.

"No," he said, grabbing her wrist as she turned.

"Clark," she began, "if you ever do that again, I'll break your fucking wrist in half." He quickly let go and watched as she walked out of the Talon.

"The nerve of him, " she vented aloud, "Hi, Chloe, how are you Chloe, do you still love me so much that you would suck my toes Chloe?" she mocked. " Ass hole."

"Well I see the time away didn't do anything for you, Miss Sullivan, you're still as neurotic as ever," said a rumbling voice behind her. 

"You rude ass, mother f-" she said turning around to meet, none other than the sapphire eyes of Alexander Luthor, resurrected from the dead. She didn't know whether to slap him or hug him. "Lex?"

"Didn't quite catch the end of that statement Miss Sullivan, dare to try again?" he asked smirking at her. 'My God he had missed this.'

"I--, Lex, but I thought-"

"I never knew you had a stuttering problem, Miss Sullivan. You always seemed very articulate when you _used _to banter with me, all that time away must have slowed down your brain processes?"

Her look of awe suddenly turned into a deep scowl.

"If looks could kill, Miss Sullivan."

"If only they would, _Mr. _Luthor."

"You know when you say my name like that, it makes me feel like a dirty old man who preys on innocent teenage girls."

"Well, maybe that's because you _are_ a dirty old man who preys on innocent teenage girls," she rebutted. "Not that I'm one of them."

"The innocent part or the teenage-girl part?" he asked cocking his head toward her.

'Look at that stupid grin, he is so arrogant! I can't believe I was ever sad he was dead!' "Both," she said, turning away to open her car door. She fumbled with her keys unaware of the presence that was making its way toward her. Gentle footsteps behind her, culminated in the heat from a body pressed gently against her backside.

"Well, Miss Sullivan, I can only hope you are anything but innocent and as for a teenage girl, you have entirely too many curves of a woman for anyone to deem you, girl," he said, his voice no higher than a whisper. Then, he left leaving a very flustered Chloe Sullivan in his wake.

"Dad, I'm home," she said pushing her front door open with an unnecessarily loud bang. "Sorry," she mumbled.

She peered around the corner to find that her house was empty. 'Looks like he's been called to the plant again.' Not that she minded being alone. She had always enjoyed her solitude; at least that about her hasn't changed.

She grabbed the mail from the counter after she poured a glass of water. "Bill, bill, ah, a note from Mr. Luthor, didn't lose any time did you?"

Ms. Sullivan,

So happy to hear you arrived back safely. Arrive at my house tonight at 7:00 p.m. as we discuss the terms of your employment.

Lionel Luthor.

As if she had expected anything less.

She gently pressed the doorbell as she stood on the stone floor in front of the Luthor castle.

"I'll get it, Mary," she heard a voice say from behind the door, as it slowly swung open. 'No creaking front door, you would think the devil would have added that creepy touch to his lair,' she thought. She raised her lips to smile, only to have it abruptly dropped as she was, for the second time that day, face to face with Lex Luthor.

"I would buy some cookies from you Sullivan if I was aware that girl scouts sold cookies at night in very tight black dresses," he said. When she scowled more deeply and didn't answer, he began to shift his weight uncomfortably.

"I'm here to see your Father," she said tightly.

"My Father?" he asked, his right eyebrow raising as he began to scowl himself.

"Yes," she said impatiently, "you know man that lent his seed to your mother and ended up with you." When he didn't move to invite her in, she pushed past him and entered the grand entrance of Luthor manor without an unnecessary invite. After all she was Lionel's guest, not his.

"Why would my Father want to see you?" he asked icily, shutting the door and turning to her.

"I don't know, lost a bet," she said sarcastically. "As much as I enjoy our time together Lex, I really do value my punctuality so if you could tell me where he's hiding-"

"Ah, Miss Sullivan, right on time, I see," Lionel said as he entered the atrium through a passage on the left.

"Mr. Luthor, how are you?"

"Fine, Miss Sullivan. Do you mind if I call you Chloe?" he asked steering her toward the passage he had just entered from.

'Over my cold, dead body,' "Of course you can, Mr. Luthor," she said, emphasizing his name. There was no way in hell she was calling him Lionel.

"If you'll excuse Lex, I believe we have something very important that needs to be, consummated," Lionel said, eyeing her greedily in her tight dress. 

'Something told me not to wear this,' she thought. 'It's going to be a very long night. A very long night, indeed.'

"I must say Miss Sullivan the information you got me on Clark Kent was very interesting," Lionel said as he sat across from her, peering at her over his glasses.

Chloe drew her attention away from this spectacular room with dead animals heads and bearskins in it. The only welcoming thing that she could find was the fire crackling merrily in the grate.

"I found it that way. There was something else though. Look at the date of the alleged adoption. That was only a few days after the meteor shower, correct?"

"Yes, I saw that as well," he said, " what do you assume that means?"

"The same thing you do, that the arrival of Clark Kent and the meteors have something, disturbingly enough, in common."

He chuckled lightly.

"However," she said placing her fingers to together and staring over them, "I'm not one to throw out ideas without valid proof. Give me a few days and I'll get you what you need."

"Oh indeed," he said matching her demeanor," now let's talk about the terms of our little arrangement."

"Yes, let's."

"I will define your title as my personal assistant, you'll sign a little contract detailing what information you can and cannot disclose and I'll start you off at twenty thousand a year."

"No complaints here," she said relaxing in her chair. She had been rather tense all night, fearing that the terms of her employment would include sex with Lionel Luthor and that's just something she couldn't fathom happening.

"Also, Lex is not to be privy to any of the information relating to Clark Kent, that is strictly between you and me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lex strolled into the Talon that Sunday morning feeling more tired than he had felt in a very long time. The thought of Chloe and his father having some king of "relationship" unnerved him in a way he never thought possible. As a Luthor, he would never let anything worry him. Luthor's don't worry, they conquer.

"A large coffee, black, Lana," he said to the perky brunette behind the counter.

"Coming up, Lex. Is something wrong?" she asked gently.

"No, but do you know if Clark is coming in today, I need to discuss some things with him."

"Oh, I- I'm not sure," she said, casting her eyes to the floor. "He doesn't visit like he used to," she said before she vanished with his order.

He needed to talk to Clark about this, maybe Chloe told him something regarding his father. He needed some information, any that would settle the nausea festering in his stomach. He didn't expect a little blonde enigma to make it into the Talon that Sunday morning, but he certainly thanked the gods for her appearance.

"Just the woman I was thinking of," he said, as she approached the counter.

"Good Morning Lex," she said curtly. "Where's the waitress, I really need some coffee, you wouldn't believe how late your Father kept me up last night. It's unbelievable how long that man can go," she added, trying to hide the laugh that was erupting in her body, and she heard him sputter beside her.

"Are you alright, Mr. Luthor. Or can I call you, Lex? After all, your Father is the old and _experienced _one. Compared to him, you're just a little boy, _Lex._"

'I could show you just what this _little boy_ can do.' "Lex will be fine, Chloe," he said tightly. "I can call you Chloe right."

"You can call me whatever you want," she said. The look on Lex's face quickly caused her to regret uttering that last sentence.

"Is that right, _Chloe?_"

"Fuck off, Lex."

"Language, Miss Sullivan," he said, turning his back to the counter and settling himself on a stool. "Well if it isn't the man I was just hoping to see," said Lex.

Chloe turned her head slightly enough to see that it was Clark to whom Lex was speaking. 

"Well, that's my cue to leave," she said more to herself than anyone.

"Even without your coffee, Chloe," he said, still staring at the Kent boy.

"Always a pleasure, Lex," she said turning on her heel and walking away.

"It could be Chloe, it could be," he said as he watched Clark open his mouth in Chloe's direction only to shut it when she passed by him with not so much as a glance.

"Ah, trouble in paradise, Clark?" he said as Clark took Chloe's place next to him on the counter. He happened to find Chloe's presence much more endearing.

"Something like that. She hasn't spoken to me since she got back," he said purposely leaving out her threat from yesterday. "Looks like she's speaking to you."

"I wouldn't go that far, Clark."

"I just, I want things to be right again," he said looking around the Talon, "in all aspects."

"Sorry it took so long Lex," said Lana as she bustled toward him with his coffee.

"It's quite alright Lana."

"Oh, hi Clark," she said beaming at him. "I didn't know you were coming by today.

"Yeah," he said uncomfortably. "Have you talked to Chloe, Lana?"

"No," she said her face falling. "I mean we do live together, but the Friday she came back I had to close and by Saturday she was gone and didn't get back until like one in the morning."

"I need to leave," said Lex. The thought of Chloe spending six hours in a room with his Father was making his nausea ten times worse. He could barely stand being in the same room with him for more than five minutes. How could she bear six hours? 'Well if they were doing what you hope they weren't doing, six hours can pass by rather quickly.'

"I need a drink," Lex said to himself, as he got in his Ferrari and sped away.

Feeling the need to settle this with his Father, he burst into his office, finding much more than he bargained for.

"Chloe?" he asked incredulously.

"Lex, funny running in to you here."

"I live here, Chloe," he said, approaching her cautiously.

"No shit, Sherlock. I meant this office, your dad said you never come in here," she said putting away the papers Mr. Luthor asked her to look over and locking them in the bottom drawer.

He stared as her as she gently slipped the key back in her jean jacket.

"Chloe, was is going on with you and my father?"

"Nothing that concerns you Lex."

"Because getting involved with him is just about the worst choice you could possibly make."

"This coming from someone with experience? I thought that went for all Luthor's, and if it does, you should follow your own advice and stay away from my fri- Clark and Lana," she said cleaning up her last sentence. It had been a long time since she considered Clark or Lana to be anything close to a friend.

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes bearing down upon her. His gaze made her feel like she was burning. She was drawn to his stare. But quickly looked away, her head cast down in something that felt like shame.

"This is about Clark isn't it, Chloe?" he asked finally, watching as her head shot up like a canon, for a moment, her eyes were wide with shock before her face settled in that same scowl that he had seen more than once in the past two days.

"I'm sorry to have inform you on this sudden news break, but the whole world doesn't revolve around Clark Kent," she said, regaining her control. She would not let Lex make her lose all the control she had worked on gaining this entire summer.

"But your world did for a while, didn't it Chloe?" he asked walking toward her, letting hand stretch to gently brush a piece of hair out of her eyes, so fine and precious, like Jade. Lex didn't know why he felt compelled to touch her when he was around her. There was so much passion in her eyes at times, he wondered if there could be that much passion in her touch.

"That was a long time ago," she whispered closing her eyes as his fingertips brushed the side of her neck. She held back a shiver as his fingers gently lifted her chin. 

"Clark hurt you, he knows he did. He told me what happened," he said as he watched her eyes open and quickly bring her hand to his wrist. He was most surprised when she thrust it away from her, back toward his body.

"What happened between Clark and me is none of your damn business, Lex!"

"You're making it my business, Chloe," he said calmly, taken aback by the fire in her eyes. "Are you sure you're making the right choice teaming up with my father, to go against your best friend."

She sat there with disbelief resting upon her face, trying to figure out how he knew what she had done with Lionel regarding Clark. She looked around the room in shock. 'How could he know?'

"I figured there was only one thing that could bring you and my father together. Well, two but I was sincerely hoping that the latter would never occur. My Father has a thirst for answers and he knew an intelligent and intuitive girl like you could give him what he needed," he said, "But are you sure you're making the right choice? Are you positive that you're ready to forfeit years of friendship and possibly the life of Clark Kent?"

"You are such a drama queen, Lex. As if you know about making the right choices! Because last time I checked, two of my wives didn't try to have me killed for my money. You're so involved in everybody else's lives but can't see the bomb waiting to explode in your own. Don't you think you should be looking in the mirror before you start giving unwanted advice to people who don't need it," she said angrily, getting up from the desk and walking toward the door.

Lex would have been enraged if it wasn't for his thoughts about what she said. Nobody but him and a few investigators and his father knew what Helen had done. Surely, Lionel would not have told a reporter, even if she did only write for the school newspaper. He kept the annulment away from the news at the expense of Luthor money. How could this young woman know what had truly conspired between he and Helen? 'Because she's brilliant, incredible and passionate about everything Lex, you know that.'

"All I'm saying _Ms. Sullivan _is be careful," he said as she reached the door. She turned on her heel and glared at him once more. "Lionel Luthor isn't referred to as being the devil incarnate for no good reason."

She laughed quietly. "Well the way I see it Lex," she said as she looked at him piercingly with those jade colored eyes, "it's far better to be at the right hand of the devil, than in his path."


	3. The Spawn of Satan

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Ch. 3

The Spawn of Satan

Walking down the halls of Smallville Highschool, Chloe couldn't help but notice the amount of stares and whispers that were aimed toward her. Was there something on her face. She instinctively raised her hand to rub on her cheeks, the bridge of her nose and her forehead. 'Nothing there. I hope I don't have a booger in my nose.' She quickened her pace and made her way to the Torch office.

"Solitude, at last," she said as she closed the door behind her and turned on the lights.

"Not exactly, Miss Sullivan," said a bald man in a black suit and a deep purple silk shirt.

She huffed loudly. 'Mr. Luthor isn't paying me enough for this.' "So we're back to that, huh?" she asked as she put her things on the desk where Lex happened to be sitting.

"Back to what exactly?" he asked intriguingly.

"This Miss Sullivan and Mr. Luthor business?"

"Oh yes, forgive me Chloe."

"Hmm. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked taking a seat in the chair below him as she looked up into his eyes.

"Well is it a crime to visit my business associates?"

"Correction, Lex. I work for your Father, not for you," she quipped.

"Which is exactly what I came here to talk to you about," he stated and stared at her intently waiting for a response. Beneath his gaze, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 'You've still got it Lex.'

"Well, I am listening," she said, tired of being underneath his gaze. 'I wish he would look at me like that for other reasons. Uh, wait I didn't just think that. He's old and _bald._ Okay so maybe his head is a little sexy and his voice certainly sends chills up my spine. And those hands I could certainly imagine him touching my-'

"Chloe," he spoke loudly, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Sorry," she blushed. "Spaced out, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that your research capabilities could be very beneficial to Lexcorp."

"Oh, please Lex, you only want me because your father has me and it only hurts your ego when your father has something you don't," she said, smirking.

"I would certainly _not _hope that my Father has you. At least not in the sense I'm referring to."

"You know what I mean," she said, deciding to ignore his previous comment. She already had many things on her mind and the fact that Lex Luthor could possibly be flirting with her is a very unnerving thought on its own. "You don't just want me for that reason," she said getting up from her seat and moving to warm up the printer.

"You have no idea the things I might want you for," he mumbled.

"What was that Lex?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, Chloe," he said, "but you are right, the information you have on Clark interests me as well."

She turned around and eyed him suspiciously. "Wasn't it just you a couple days ago telling me that me snooping around Clark's past was morally wrong?"

"I don't recall using those exact words Chloe. But, in a fashion, yes I did say those things."

"Then why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Chloe," he began, standing from the desk and walking toward her, " I still think it's 'morally wrong' as you put it, but nonetheless I'm still interested."

"Well, aren't you just your father's son, you little spawn of Satan," she quipped walking up to him. She was but an inch away from him as she licked her lips, that all of a sudden, along with the rest her body, became extremely dry.

"Oh, we Luthor's know right from wrong, most the time we just choose to throw all morals and ethics out of our thousand dollar windows," he said, almost gasping as her little pink tongue poked out of those plump rose colored little lips of hers. 'Why is she stepping closer? She's far too close as it is.'

To Chloe, Lex seemed slightly unnerved by her closeness to him. She enjoyed the look of confusion on his face. He seemed as though he was deciding what he should do with himself. 'Well I'll show you how not just Luthor's can throw morals and ethics out of the window.'

She walked closer to Lex, as he himself stood there looking in to her eyes. His hands were balled up into fists at his sides as if he was trying to keep his hands from doing something they would regret. 'Keep cool Lex, she's your plant manager's teenage daughter.'

She leaned toward and brushed her lips gently against his left earlobe, and felt his body shift; he had put his hands in his pockets. "Tell me Lex," she whispered into his ear, "what did you have in mind?"

He could tell by the overly sensuous way she said it, that she was playing games with him. He smirked softly. 'Two can play that game.' He slowly lifted his hands from his pockets and wrapped them securely around her waist. 'So little,' he thought, 'I could break her in half.' Her breath hitched as she felt his hands just above her backside and she almost sputtered as he pulled her forward toward his chest. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of honey and spice, a sensuous cologne, and something wonderfully unique that was Lex Luthor.

"I'm opened to whatever you had in mind," he said huskily. 

Slowly this was becoming less of a game and more of a struggle, as he heard her gasp when he pulled her close. He was quickly drowning in her scent, something undesirably sweet, like honey, cinnamon and strawberries. He wondered if she tasted the same.

His lips fell gently onto her neck as he lifted her chin with the movement of his head. "I was thinking of a secret little alliance between the two of us," he breathed onto her neck as Chloe gripped his shoulders and swallowed loudly. As her neck moved, Lex had to fight the overwhelming desire to let his tongue sweep across, her soft, pearly skin. He could in his mind already imagine how she would taste; strawberries and champagne.

"Lex…" she breathed so lightly that it could have been mistaken for a moan. Her body was on fire. There was some unimaginable heat growing in between her legs. She knew she should push away, but he was holding her so tightly, his breath was so warm on her neck, she felt almost as if she was drowning. "Lex, please…"

He wasn't quite sure what he was she was asking him to do. Whether she was asking him to take that next step or to stop, he did not know. Unsatisfied with the latter, he opened his mouth and suckled gently on the right side of her neck. 

He was right, she tasted of strawberries and champagne.

She sucked in air quickly as she felt his hot lips encircle her neck. Her arms gripped his shoulders tighter as his tongue danced erotically on the most sensitive regions of her neck. All her mind kept telling her to do was breathe. She felt as thought she was suffocating, she wanted to taste him so badly. She wanted to touch him, to feel him in a way she had never wanted a man before. What she wanted was more, more, more….

Something sounded loudly in her ears, as Lex released her abruptly. The school bell had rang initiating classes. 'Damn this school and its stupid bells.' Her eyes were still closed, and her lips parted in a round position. Lex envisioned that this was the way she would look if he were on top of her pounding into her hot depths as if the world would end if they ceased. At the thought, he felt a very intense sensation shoot up his groin.

When the Torch door opened abruptly, Chloe was quickly shaken away from her thoughts and she opened her eyes only to be welcomed with an intense stare from Lex.

"Hey, Chloe I have that sports article for y-" Pete began, his arms clenching into fists, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Breaking the tense gaze that passed between himself and Chloe he said, "Actually I was just leaving, Mr. Ross. Think about what I said, Miss Sullivan," he said looking at her pointedly. 'That's right Lex back to business mode.' "Good day to you both," he said, extracting a file from his suit jacket and placing it on Chloe's desk. Pushing past Pete, he exited the Torch office.

"Now, time for a very cold shower," Lex said, speaking to the silence.


	4. Unlikely Alliances

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1 Also I don't own "The Mummy."

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys, for some reason it makes me post chapters faster *wink wink*

A/N: Alright Lionel's scum, Lex is trying to play both sides, and Chloe's thrown all moral thought out the window. In her quest for the truth, she finds that some of the answers to her questions are more trouble than they're worth.

Ch. 4 

Unlikely Alliances

Beside a window in the living room of a nicely decorated house, sat a girl staring at the rain pour in the early dawn of a gloomy Saturday morning. She hadn't had much sleep since her run in with Lex. It didn't bother her the fact that he was trying to get her to play both sides in the game of him against his father or the fact that he was willing to throw his and Clark's friendship aside in order to satisfy his desire for answers. No, it was the fact that amidst her trying to be coy and manipulative, Lex had been the one to make her cry out for his touch. She hadn't had this problem over the summer when she met guys. She could have them do anything for her. But then again, this was Lex; he had always been some sort of enigma to her. He wasn't the usual type that she would go for. Her type was the "Clark" type; dark hair, dark eyes, dumb as an ox. Hell, Clark basically was an ox.

She found that she flocked to guys of whom she could control. She wasn't for that the man wears the pants, the woman is basically his slave, archaic eighteenth century bullshit. She remembered asking her mother why she didn't take her fathers name when they got married. Her mother had smiled and simply replied, "Spanish women don't do that. In Spain, your husband marries you, he doesn't buy you." And that was a good enough answer for Chloe.

But as her mind raced back to Lex, as it had often been doing the past few days, she figured that maybe instead of guys that she could control, she needed a man who was _in _control. And she empahsized the word man in her head. Because she didn't need a boy, she needed a man. 

Lex intrigued her to no end. As much as she watched him, she found that she would never truly understand him. At times he was broody, even a little pompous and sometimes you could even call him rude. He was rather parental around Clark and Lana, almost adolescent like around the Kent's; invincible around his father and around her he was… she wasn't sure. She can honestly say that Lex smiled around her more often than he did when he wasn't in her presence. Then again, she wasn't sure if she could count Lex's smirks as genuine smiles. As a matter of fact, she had truly never seen Lex smile. She wondered if he ever did.

As her mind wandered, so did her eyes and they fell upon a large manila folder that Lex had left on her desk that Tuesday morning. She hadn't opened it yet. Every time she neared it, a strong sense of foreboding swept over her telling her that maybe she wasn't ready for what was inside. She knew it had nothing to do with Lexcorp and knew it had everything to do with Clark. In opening that folder, she feared that she would find some gas to feed the fire that sparked her dislike for him. She knew it would drive her to uncover every secret about her once best friend and possibly destroy him in the process.

As her mind weighed good versus bad, her hand found itself undoing the clasp and holding the envelope upside down, so that the contents spilled onto the floor beside her. Photos, documents, and a hexagonal metal piece fell onto the floor with a clang. She bent over to pick them up and read the contents thoroughly. 

She was right, it was about Clark. And specifically the night that Lex ran into him. It had examples of trajectory and speed versus force and every possible reason why Clark Kent should not have been able to survive that crash. Neither of them should have.

She picked up that metal piece and stroked its smooth surface as she slowly contemplated its source and purpose. She had never seen anything like it. At first, she supposed it could have been debris from some sort of moving object, but never would debris be cut with such perfection. There were no flaws to this metal enigma sliding between her fingers and her final conclusion was this piece was manufactured.

For a purpose.

She slid from the chair and wandered toward the couch, still twirling the hexagon amongst her fingers. Searching for the remote, she began flipping the channels hoping that something would inspire her. 

To her utter surprise, it did.

And they say nothing good could come from television.

Lex had contemplated calling her all week. Not just because of his quest for knowledge, but because he found himself wanting to hear her voice.

He had steered away from women ever since, Helen betrayed him. Women had deceived him before for all the same reasons, but it never hurt him. Perhaps it was because he never loved these women. And as for Helen, he had simply adored her. He thought he finally had found someone. Someone who pushed him to want to do the right thing. Because of her, he genuinely desired to be a better man.

But she had been just like the others: deceitful and selfish. In her, he found that nobody was worth hurting the way he hurt for her and that love was something that he could live without. He hardened his heart; he locked the door and discarded the key, vowing to himself that the door would never be opened again.

A distant ringing in his ears steered him away from his thoughts. Methodically, he picked up the phone

"Luthor," he said deeply.

"Lex? It's Chloe," said a voice from the other end that was filled with a mixture of anxiety and anticipation.

"Chloe!" he said, trying to hide his glee at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I was looking at the piece you had in that envelope and then I turned on the TV and I saw this movie-"

"No," he said firmly.

"No?" she asked. She opened her mouth, while a bewildered look settled across her face.

"I mean not over the phone, you don't know who could be listening," he said referring to his father. "Come to the castle."

"Lex if you think you're phone line is bugged, then what makes you think that your house will be any safer?" she said, irritation prevalent in her voice.

"Because you don't need a device from inside the house to have your conversation be bugged. But as for inside my house, I'm aware of everything that goes on here," he added smugly.

"Fine," she said shortly, and ended the call.

"Intriguing," he said aloud, referring to Chloe, "very intriguing indeed."

Here she was again, waiting outside the front of the Luthor castle, contemplating her presence and whether or not she should take it any further. This wasn't about her selling out Clark. In fact he was the last thing on her mind, try as he might to call and talk to her at school, she didn't want to see him. This was about her being alone in a huge castle. 

Alone with Lex Luthor, in a huge castle.

Despite her hesitation, she rung the door and it was once again Lex who came to greet her.

"Good morning, Chloe, please do come in out of the rain," he said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her into the atrium.

"Apparently you only invite me in when it's beneficial to you, _Lex_," she said icily, as she removed her rain drenched coat. "Because as I recall you had no problem leaving me out in the cold last week, when I happened to be wearing much less than this."

"My apologies, Chloe. It's not often that beautiful women in skimpy dresses come to my door searching for my father," he said eyeing her bemusedly. As she handed the maid her coat and thanked her, Lex couldn't help the indecent thoughts flying in his head. 'No wonder she was cold,' he thought surveying the low cut top that her swollen breasts were practically hanging out of. Her navel peeked out as she raised her hands and brushed her damp ringlets from her face. 'Was that a piercing?' he mentally asked himself. He wondered if there were any more additions to this beautiful young woman standing in front of him in a slinky top and some very tight blue jeans.

"Lex if I didn't know any better, I would say you were checking me out," she said rolling her eyes and passing by him. "Where to?"

Lex turned around to lead her and noticed something poking out from the waistband of her jeans. 'Is that a tattoo?! My this girl is just full of surprises.'

"Don't flatter yourself, Sullivan," he said referring to her last comment, deciding to ignore the hotness of his face. 'I wonder how far that tattoo goes down. Down boy, plant manager's daughter, remember that.' "We can go to my study, Chloe."

"Well then by all means, lead the way, Lex. I know how you just love to take the reigns," she quipped.

"In every aspect Chloe," he said, winking at her as he past, noticing the red rising in her cheeks. 

"So, please continue where you left off on the phone," he said, settling onto the couch beside her, as the fireplace roared before them.

"Um," she began, gripping her shoulders and rubbing them gently. 'Why did you decide to wear such a small amount of clothes on such a cold morning?' "Well, I was watching TV and some movie about the-"

"Chloe are you-" Lex began, noticing her hugging herself.

"Why do always interrupt me at the same part?" she asked heatedly.

"You looked cold. I was _going _to ask you if you wanted something hot to drink," he said smirking at her expression. "But if you want your insides to freeze, please by all means, continue."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked cocking her head to the side, as she played with a piece of her hair.

'Adorable,' he thought. "Well I know how fond you are of coffee and we have some shipped directly from Columbia-"

"Chocolate," she almost moaned. Lex was taken aback by the expression; a mix between anticipation and ecstasy. "Hot chocolate, with whipped cream. Do you have any of that?"

"I'm sure we do, Miss Sullivan," he said smiling.

'Well there's a genuine smile if I've ever seen one,' she thought. One point for Chloe Sullivan. 

"Follow me," he said offering her his hand. He felt a very pleasing jolt of electricity shoot up his spine that led directly to chest and his heart began to beat unusually fast as her hand clasped around his . At the look upon Chloe's face, he was sure she felt it too.

"Where are we going?" her fingertips lightly brushing his own as she slowly slid her hand from his grip. 'I really don't think we should be touching right now,' she thought.

"To the kitchen, Chloe, where else would I have hot chocolate? And I had always assumed you were smart," he said, trying to hide the disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Ass hole," she mumbled, falling in step beside him. "I'm just surprised you actually know where your own kitchen is. I just figured you'd push some little button and a girl in a french maid uniform, a brunette of course, tall with big tits, would come rushing in here to give you anything and _everything_ you could possibly desire."

"She's not brunette," he said smirking.

He almost laughed as Chloe's mouth opened and closed methodically. Her brow wrinkled in something he assumed was shock or confusion. He all but doubled over in laughter.

"I'm glad you find my bewilderment and disgust amusing Lex," she said deadpanned. "I don't find employing foreign women because of her assets at all endearing." It didn't help when he laughed that much harder. She scowled at him but secretly she was rejoicing, she actually got him to laugh. 'Twenty points to Chloe Sullivan.' "Whatever, Lex."

"My apologies again, Chloe. I assure you, it isn't you," he said rounding a corner and opening a door to a very impressive granite kitchen.

"Sit down," he instructed. And from the look on her face, he realized Chloe didn't take commands very well. "Sit down, please," he said. She smiled, and obeyed.

"You're actually going to make it? Like on your own?" she asked in disbelief. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"I'm quite capable of doing many things for myself, Chloe. If you could only experience the many talents that I have, I assure you it would be eye opening and mind blowing."

"I'm going to sit here, ignore you, and pretend I don't know what you're alluding to," she said, desperately trying to suppress the hotness taking over her face.

"If you must," he said.

She sat as she watched him poor packets of instant cocoa into two glass mugs and poor the hot water in carefully. 'He pays so much attention to what he's doing. I wonder if he pays such intricate detail to other things.'

She watched him from across the way as she opened the whipped cream dispenser and shook the can gently. He aimed to shoot whipped cream in the cup, but it squirted forward toward Chloe and landed directly in the crevice between her breasts.

"Sorry Chloe," he said as he stepped to pass her a towel to wipe it off, until he heard something that sounded like sucking. He turned his head and hoped to God it wasn't what he thought it was.

It was.

Chloe sat there spooning the whipped cream from her breasts onto her finger and proceeded to lick it tenderly and thoroughly.

Lex all but lost his mind, watching her lick cream from her own body. 'Oh. My. God. Why is she doing that?' He said walking forward. He watched as her finger slid in and out of her mouth.

Chloe was utterly enjoying herself. Both in the sense that the whipped cream was extravagantly scintillating and also because she knew exactly was this was doing to Lex. She had previously done this over the summer to Phillipe and he had all but come in his pants. She wasn't aware of the heat that was simmering behind her, until a pair of strong arms gently pulled her arms to her sides.

Her eyes shot open as she felt lips sweep across her bare shoulders. 'What is he doing?' she thought. 'What am I doing?' he thought. 

Her skin was so sweet and he wondered if the sweetness of her skin would add to the sweetness of the cream still settled in between her breasts. His head moved passed her shoulders and blew hotly on her chest. Her breast heaved toward him in approval.

Her mind was racing. Was he going to do what she thought he was? The problem was, she desperately wanted him to. Her thoughts found her all but begging him to.

"Lex," she pleaded.

"Hmm?" he asked, as he hesitantly kissed her upper chest. He hadn't had any contact from a woman since Helen and this beautiful and anything but innocent eighteen-year-old fox was doing the one thing he hoped she wouldn't: turning him on.

Her hands lifted and she stroked his soft scalp. He moaned on contact. She had never really thought whether or not this area was sensitive to touch, but from his expression of ecstasy, she figured that it was. And that gave her the incentive to do what she had been contemplating for a while now: she kissed it.

Lex practically fell into her breasts from behind. Plunging his tongue in and out and licking the whipped cream from where it was.

"Lex," she barely choked out. For a moment, the wind was knocked out of her. And for the second time that week, all she could do was breathe.

Strawberries, champagne and whipped cream. His senses were going haywire. He spun her around in the chair so that he could get a better taste. She instinctively wrapped he legs around his waist and arched her back up against the counter. Her hands continued to caress his bare scalp, her eyes fused together tightly. His hands slid to her shoulders pulling the thin straps of her top down. Her arms left his head and pulled up to free her arms from the straps, as something below her backside moved. He pulled her top down so that it set just above her nipples. 'Not too much, not too soon,' he thought, slowly wanting to savor her. His knee ran into something beneath her and he heard skid marks against the floor. His hands moved to her neck and pulled on it gently causing her to arch her back more. With his chin, he pushed down her top to get a better taste, only to have her full weight thrust upon in as they both went tumbling to the ground.

The chair had slipped from beneath her.

She began to laugh uncontrollably, sprawled across the kitchen floor. 

They both did.

After a while, giggles subsided, and they found themselves in a very compromising position. Lex's head still buried in her chest and her head rested atop his. She was straddling his lap, as her legs remained wrapped around his waist as her hands cradled his neck. 

Neither of them moved, there would be too many questions once they did. He turned his head to the side and rested it gently on her shoulders and she cradled his head stroking it silently. 

A gesture that they both knew meant that what happened this night would not be discussed.

"Well I was watching some movie called "The Mummy," and they had this thing shaped like a star. They weren't sure what it was, but the intelligent heroine, in all her glory, realized that it was a key. Maybe this is a key Lex," she said taking out the hexagonal piece.

"That's not the key, Chloe. It's a duplicate," he said rubbing his chin as he settled himself his leather office chair. "But what you're saying makes perfect sense." He winked at her. "I told you we would make a great team. We proved that more than once tonight."

She blushed. "So what are you suggesting?"

"An alliance," he stated simply.

"Lex I have a contract with your father."

"We'll find away around that. Besides, I won't tell if you don't. As for you and I, _we _won't be needing a contract, I'm almost certain you wouldn't sell me out," he said staring at her.

"I wouldn't," she said quietly, staring at her socks. "I won't let you down either, Lex. I'm just as anxious for answers as you are. Maybe even more so."

"The journalist in you?"

"No, the friend. He's been lying to me since the day that I met him. That's not a good feeling to carry around all of the time. No one deserves to be lied to."

Lex noted the sadness in her eyes. 'Clark was a jerk.' "No, they certainly don't. Especially you."

She smiled at him, gently, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I better go, Lex. I'll start research tomorrow."

"Let me walk you out Chloe," he said, rising to his feet.

"Don't, I'm a big girl Lex," she said gathering her things. "I don't need you to hold my hand every step of the way. Goodnight, Lex," she said walking to the door slowly, turning one last time, she smiled and left.

This girl was going to be the death of him.


	5. What's In a Kiss?

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Once again thanks for the great reviews!!!

Ch. 5

What's In a Kiss?

Chloe sat alone in the darkened Torch office staring at the blank computer screen on her laptop. It had taken a while for her to get started on tonight's research. She gently picked at her wool sweater as she stared at the rain streaming down the windows in contoured patters on a stormy Sunday evening. Her eyes wandered to the cup beside her filled with steamy, hot chocolate and lily-white whipped cream. She couldn't help the smile that fell upon her lips.

'Who would have ever thought, me and Lex?' she thought, her smile multiplying ten-fold.

"I hope that smile is because you found something interesting in our never-ending quest for knowledge," said a voice from the doorway. Chloe didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"Not necessarily, Lex. But I do have something I figured you might want to see," she said handing him a manila envelope as he sat on the desk beside her.

"Impressive, Chloe, you're a very fast worker," he said winking at her.

"I like praise as much as the next person but I'm not going to lie to you and say I did that today. It's the information I gave to your dad on Clark. I figured it would be beneficial to you as well."

"Thank you for the honesty. So, you just happened to have this lying in the Torch office? Not a very good place to keep sensitive information."

"Don't start on a lecture, Lex," she said rolling her eyes and returning them to the computer screen. "I brought it in case you just happened to show up to keep me company on this dark and stormy night. Does it kill you how well I know you?"

"Technically, Chloe, you've known me all but two days."

"And I feel closer to you than I did to Clark and we were friends for ages," she said, staring at him blushing.

"Chloe you consider me an friend? I'm touched," he said dryly.

The smile immediately fell from her face. "Well, that's the last time I ever say anything nice to you," she snapped.

Lex smiled gently in her direction, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek gently. Her eyes fluttered close and she breathed in deeply, leaning her cheek into his hand.

"I was just bantering," he said, moving his hand from her cheek slowly. "I value our new found friendship, Chloe. More than I have valued anything in a very long time."

She smiled in return. "Aren't you going to open it?" she asked expectantly.

"I suppose from the look of your face, I ought to," he said, undoing the clasp.

Chloe got up, moved to her bag, and pulled out another envelope and a bag of what looked like photos. She sorted them quietly as Lex looked over the documents. She looked to him and smiled. His eyes were focused in concentration as his hands rested in his lap. She couldn't hide the happiness that danced in her eyes. She could not believe she was sitting in the Torch office, alone with Lex Luthor and actually contemplating the fact that she might have feelings for him that go past friendship.

His eyes darted from the papers to watch her drop some photos into a rather large envelope along with a few pieces of paper graced with her handwriting. She gently folded the top of the envelope and pulled it toward her mouth as Lex lifted his head to get a better view of what she was about to do. 

He wasn't surprised when her tongue emerged from her mouth and slowly licked the top the envelope. He stifled a grown. He could almost envision her licking him like that in places he considered to be most private.

He breathed deeply and returned to his reading, his own self-control surprising him greatly.

He heard footsteps as she walked toward him and returned herself to the editor's chair.

"Very interesting, Chloe," he said, upon completing the reading.

"Very indeed," she said.

"So enlighten me with your theories," he said. He was pretty aware of what this all meant but he couldn't help but like hearing her voice.

"Please Lex, you're a smart kid, I'm sure you figured it out already," she blew out, shaking her head. "What? Did you just want to hear my voice?" she asked coyly.

"You're right, you do know me too well."

"Are you actually admitting that I'm right?" she asked excitedly.

"For the first and last time in my life," he replied. "How long do you plan on staying here?" he asked, surveying the whether outside. The storm seemed to be getting worse.

"Not too long, I'm practically done. It's just easier being here than at home," she said quietly, turning away from his face.

"Things that bad at home?" he asked. "You and your dad?"

"Worse, me and Lana," she said, smirking. "She wants to kiss and make-up and be best friends. I'm not really into the whole sister, bonding, forgive and forget, thing. It would be a miracle for me to forgive, but forgetting is an entirely different story within itself."

Lex couldn't help but notice all the bitterness and pain settled behind her eyes. It reminded him of himself at her age. He hoped that she wouldn't make the same mistakes that he did.

"You know Chloe," Lex began gently, placing a hand on her chin and pulling her face toward him, "you're welcome in my home. There is always a room for you to stay in and person willing to listen. You're not alone."

She looked at him, her eyes wide, and he could not help but be taken aback by all the emotion behind it. She was at a loss for words; no one had ever offered their home and hospitality like that before. 'If people only knew the real Lex for who he was, they would love him.'

Her hands reached to the hand that rested beneath her chin. She pulled it toward her and studied the lines on his pale palm. Overcome with emotion, she lowered her lips to his flesh and kissed it gently.

He was shocked by her gesture. No woman had certainly ever done that before. They settled to kiss his lower regions instead. But this gesture meant more to him than every sexual encounter in his life combined.

He lowered his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Come on," he said, gently, "let's go home."

Without complaint, she gathered her things, her hand still resting within his and followed him out the door.

"What do you want to watch, Chloe?" he asked, as they settled themselves in his entertainment room.

"I don't know. I would assume with a setup like this you would have every movie in the world," she said resting her head on the armrest of the black, leather couch.

Lex looked to her in response and closed his mouth slowly when he saw her. Her hair was fanned out around her as she laid their wearing one of his sweatshirts. Her lips were red from the blistering cold they had recently escaped from and they seemed to be more plump than usual. Her feet were curled beneath her. All he could think of was how angelic she looked lying there as he approached the couch kneeling beside her, his eyes filled with something she couldn't quite read. She lifted her head as his face neared her own, staring to look into his blue eyes. He was staring at her so intently that it was on the verge of making her feel uncomfortable.

"Lex?" she asked, unknowingly inching her face closer to his, so close that she could feel his warm breath against her lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her voice shaking gently.

"Chloe," he said, his hand falling upon her head and tangling it in her soft curls, "I will always look at you like this," he breathed before he softly brushed his lips against hers.

What he received was almost a jolt of electricity, a full electric charge upon his lips and he wasn't the only one who felt it. Her body pressed forward and fused their lips together as she slid her tongue across his bottom lip. His breathing quickened as his body longed to quench the thirst it was experiencing. 

His hand pressed upon the back of her head and pushed her face more forcefully toward him as his tongue slipped into her opened mouth. Stars exploded in her mind; she finally knew what heaven felt like. Her hands rested upon his cheeks as she lifted her body upward to lean into the kiss and her legs slid themselves from the couch. His left hand moved from her head to her back pulling her waist toward him as he secured her in his embrace. His tongue delved into her mouth as he longed hungrily for more of her addictive taste. His lips were on fire and he thirsted to let the flames of her hot kisses consume his entire being.

Her back arched against the couch as her knees dug into the rug. He moved forward and completely covered her body with his own. His arms left her waist and dug into the leather seats as he filled any possible space left between them.

Her body screamed for more as her hands left his cheeks and raked roughly down his chest finding an opening in his shirt and settling her hands within it. He ground his body against her and a throaty groan escaped her mouth as he sucked in the vibration of her moan. His skin around his abdomen began to tingle teasingly as she drew circles upon the velvet skin beneath his shirt. If she didn't inhale soon, she would die a most wonderful and painless death.

She moved her head away from him and rested it upon the couch as she inhaled deeply. Once more, Lex found himself buried in her bosom breathing in quick bursts. His mind was steal reeling as the tingle upon his lips slowly subsided. He moved to kiss her again when his half-lidded eyes glimpsed a portrait on the wall; the final remnant of Helen that he forgot to have removed from his home. That picture was the last gift she'd given him before her betrayal.

He pushed himself from her quickly and stood up. Chloe's head shot up as the warmth of his body left her. He was staring at her differently than the way he had before. She couldn't quite point out it what it was, but it filled her with utter loneliness and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said brokenly, and left her in that empty room. Alone with her thoughts and her regret.

Two weeks had passed since the infamous, unforgettable kiss, and she hadn't heard from him since. She was getting mail from him instructing her on what he wanted to see, but that was all the contact they exchanged. She had been at the Luthor castle everyday doing work for Lionel, but she never got caught as much as a glimpse of him. It was as if he'd lock himself away from the world.

She had never known Lex to hide from his problems, but whatever it was beating him down. And she knew exactly what it was.

Helen had broken him. She knew how that felt, maybe not in such away as him, but she had felt the bitter colds of betrayal, and from the wintry storm he was facing, she wasn't sure if he would ever be able to dig himself from the freezing snow.

She wasn't asking him to love her. She didn't want to love him. Love was something that didn't last. It was as fickle as the weather. You always think you'll get a summer day and then a storm comes to ruin all of your plans. Love didn't last between her parents, or him and Helen. She wasn't looking for love. What she needed was solace, and she found that in his arms. Why couldn't he see that? She needed him, just as much as she knew he needed her.

She stared at the phone beside her as she lay lazily in her bed. She'd been in her bed a lot lately, not even bothering with Torch. She had been this way since that night at his house. She was unfocused and moody. And being here all the time with Lana and her dad wasn't helping. Lana was pushing her to talk, her dad was pushing her to talk to Lana, and they were both pushing her away. So there she lay, confined to her bedroom and her inescapable thoughts of Lex Luthor.

She rolled onto her side, as her eyelids became heavy. She was drifting toward a state of unconsciousness until she heard a high pitched beeping coming from the direction of her computer.

"Damn you," she mumbled, rolling off the bed.

She flipped up the top to see that she had a new email message. "This better be good," she said aloud.

She gently clicked on the envelope icon and found it to be a message from one of her contacts in Gotham that she had met in Metropolis, Marcus Willeby, who worked for Wayne Industries.

Hey Chloe, I knew from the Metropolis record's report that you were investigating Luthorcorp and I found something you have got to see. Be careful with it, I got it directly from the Wayne Industries database. It's an eye opener, Chloe, and will pretty much give you a pretty good idea that Luthorcorp is into way more than just fertilizer!

Best Wishes,

Marcus.

"Well, lets see what we've got here," she said, intrigued. She said opening the file.

As she read over the document, her eyes became wide with shock and disgust as she surveyed the pictures that went along with the text.

"Oh my God," she said, her eyes filling with tears at the grotesque pictures before her. "Lex has to see this," she whispered to herself, her shaking hand pressing the print button as she gathered a coat and put on the nearest pair of shoes she could find. She grabbed the papers, hastily stuffed them in an envelope, and grabbed her keys; her mind set on the adventure at hand.

From what she had seen, she finally believed what she had been hearing her entire life. Lionel Luthor really was the devil.


	6. Dueling with the Devil

Dislcaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Chloe's starting to bite of more than she can chew

Ch. 6

Dueling with the Devil

"Miss! Miss, you can't go in there," said a young woman Chloe assumed to be one of Lex's many gorgeous brunette secretaries.

"Would you let go of me?" she yelled, wrenching her arm out of the woman's grip.

"Mr. Luthor is very busy!" she said, grabbing Chloe by the waist, her boots sliding across the hardwood floor.

"I don't care if he's in there planning the apocalypse, you tell him to either grow some balls and come out here and see me or I'm walking in there," she said loudly, hoping Lex would hear her.

Suddenly, Lex's door shot open and he came strolling out looking furious. His fiery gaze turned into one that seemed almost amused at the sight before him.

"Terrorizing my associates Chloe? I thought you were above that," he said, smirking.

"Damn it would you let me go?" she yelled, glaring at the brunette.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Luthor," she said, directing her attention to Lex, completely ignoring Chloe.

"You little bitch, if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to bust your face in," Chloe said tightly; Lex scoffed.

"Excuse me? How dare you-" she began, interrupted as Chloe's fist connected squarely with her jaw. She fell like a ton of bricks.

"What the hell, Chloe? I think you killed my secretary," he said, his face stern but his voice filled with amusement. "Where did you learn to punch like that, Sullivan?" asked Lex, a smile gracing his lips.

"That's beside the point, Lex, we need to talk," she said firmly, gripping his shoulders and pulling him toward the office. With a loud slam, she shut the doors.

"Explain this to me, Lex," she said, throwing the envelope down on to his desk and sitting roughly in a chair opposite him, scowling.

"That would be an envelope, manila colored-"he began dryly.

"Look inside, smart ass," she interrupted.

"What has gotten into you today? If this is about me not calling you well-"

"Just open the damn envelope, Lex! Or would rather have me play nanny and do it for you?" she huffed, slouching and crossing her arms over her chest.

Lex exhaled loudly and ripped the envelope opened. His eyes widened to what Chloe assumed was fear. He sat calmly and read the documents. After finishing, he pushed them aside.

"That's some very private information, Miss Sullivan, where did you get it?" he asked calmly, his gaze returning to the documents he was reviewing before Chloe barged in.

"You knew about this?" she asked softly, her voice shaking and eyes wide with shock. "You knew about this?"

"I knew _of_ this. My father is my top competitor, I know of many things that go on in Luthorcorp."

Breathing very loudly, she stood up from her seat. Her body swayed lightly and Lex was up and upon her in seconds.

"Don't touch me," she screamed, her voice breaking.

"Chloe it's not what you think," he said softly, still cradling her in his arms.

"It's exactly what I think," she said coldly, pushing herself from him and stepping to face him. "Why didn't you tell me Lex? We could put you father away with information like this."

"No! What have you heard about playing games with Lionel Luthor? You've seen what happens to people who plot against him. Chloe, you just dug your hole that much deeper. If you thought my Father was cruel, she should try working against him. You're playing a dangerous game and you're playing it with your life."

"What is that all about?" she asked, pointing to the information she'd given him that was neatly tucked away in a corner on his desk. She ignored his last comment; she didn't want to have to worry about Lionel Luthor's wrath with the other things on her mind. That would have to be saved for another day.

"It's called 'Project Galactica' and it's my Father attempt at designing nuclear warfare," he began, sitting on the black leather sofa and patting it gently as if summoning Chloe to sit with him. She did not oblige. "He was going to sell it to less powerful companies on the black market for a major profit. The pictures you saw were of him testing the weapon itself. It's a virus that attack's all of the bodies major organs, decimating them one by one. Lionel named it the L-Virus. I'm assuming that the 'L' stands for Lionel. Or Luthor."

"Or for Lex," she said coldly, turning her back to him.

"I had nothing to do with this, Chloe, I assure you."

"Oh, you assure me?" she asked, she asked, facing him. "How reassuring?"

"Chloe, I don't endorse what my father does, but sometimes I have to brush things under the rug. Luthorcorp will be mine one day, and to be sure I receive what is due me, sometimes you have to pretend to be a pawn instead of taking control like the queen."

"Don't use little chess analogies against me, Lex."

"I'm not against you, Chloe, I'm more with you than anyone else in this town. Come sit with me."

"Why so you can initiate another kiss and avoid me for two weeks until I find something that makes me think less of your family?" she asked bitterly. "I think I'll pass on that one."

"Chloe I had been meaning to talk to you about that," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Never really got around to it, did you?"

"I've been busy, Chloe, running a multi-million dollar company and all," he said curtly.

"A call only takes five minutes, Lex," she said, running a hand across her neck.

"This a lot harder for me than it is for you," he said bitterly, standing up.

"Oh yeah, like you're the only one who had been hurt by somebody before. Or almost murdered, because I think that I was almost been killed twice by somebody I was romantically involved with. Do you know what its like to stare at the person you have feelings for while their eyes are narrowed and their face is hot with rage and all you can think about is, I am never going to see my dad again, I am never going to be able to make amends with my mother," she said, walking toward him and stroking his arm gently. "It's something that I am not quite ready to experience again any time soon. I have some trust issues, Lex. Some that I'm sure you can identify with. I 'm not asking you love me. I don't want to love you. I'm asking you to be honest with me. I'm asking you to help me trust again. I know what its like to be betrayed and so do you. Like it or not, that makes us members in that sacred club that nobody wants to be in."

His hands moved gently upward as he brushed his fingers against her collarbone, lowering his face to her neck he kissed it gently. His hands fell to her sides and gently intertwined his fingers with hers; raising them slowly he brought them to his mouth and kissed them.

"I can't promise you anything, Chloe," he said, peering over her hands that his lips brushed as he spoke.

"I know, Lex, I know," she said, moving her hands from his grip, she wrapped them around his neck and stroked him gently. His hands encircled her waist as he pulled her closely, that same fire engulfed him as she pressed her pelvis against his. She licked her lips gently as his face leaned forward toward her own…

"LEX!" roared a voice from outside the door as it swung open with a bang. "Ah, Miss Sullivan," he began, smirking at their present situation. "Just the woman I wanted to see."

"Your work is incredible," said Lionel, as they both settled themselves in his office.

"But that's not why you called me here, is it Mr. Luthor?" she said, trying to her hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I admire your sharpness, Miss Sullivan," his smile dropping, "I would have hoped that it was only matched by your intuitiveness. Apparently I was wrong." He paused smiling cynically at her. "My sources have alerted me that you have been in touch with a certain, Marcus Willeby, an employee for Wayne Industries."

Chloe did not respond.

"Are you aware that Wayne Industries works very closely with Cadmus Labs?" he asked, taking a seat behind his desk. "From your silence I would assume that means 'yes.' Are you also aware that Luthorcorp does quite a bit of business with Cadmus Labs as well?" Once again, silence. "You know Miss Sullivan, as a reporter with an insatiable need for the truth, I figured you would investigate me, but I had hoped you had covered your tracks a bit better."

Chloe fidgeted in her seat as she tried to keep an innocent look on her face. With each word he spoke, her façade was slowly fading. 

"Have you heard the saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Miss Sullivan?"

"Of course I have," she spat out, all her fear draining at his comment. She had heard that cliché when she was six. Who did this bozo think he was talking to? She wasn't a child. 'Ass hole,' she thought, her tongue pushing against the side of her cheek as she chewed on it roughly.

"Well, I don't agree with it, Miss Sullivan," he said, leaning back in his chair slowly.

"Really?" she snapped, "And why is that?"

"Because it's always our friends that tend to get us in the most trouble and in turn, cause us the most pain."

Her brow wrinkled in thought as she contemplated his response. "You're speaking in circles, Mr. Luthor."

"Well then, Miss Sullivan, let me just come out and say that you will not have to be worrying about that friend causing you any unnecessary pain. Ever. Again."

Chloe's body shook violently, as her breath caught in her throat. Surely he didn't mean what he thought she did.

"Since Mr. Willeby found it necessary to divulge information that was not his concern, we decided to give him all the answers about the L-virus he would ever need," he said, pausing, "We injected him with it around nine this morning, I would assume he was already dead upon my arrival." 

Chloe leaned forward clenching her stomach as she shook uncontrollably. Her eyes burned with tears and her cheeks with anger. "How could you?" she sobbed. "He had nothing to do with this. It was my fault!"

"Of this, I am quite sure," he said, jumping from his seat and bearing down on her like a vulture on its prey. Her head hit violently against the seat as he covered her body with his own. His knee fell into her upper thigh painfully. As she opened her mouth to cry out, Lionel covered it with his hand.

"Now listen here you little bitch and listen well. I'm not sure what's going on between you and my son, but you had better not let it interfere with what you owe me," he said, pressing his knee harder to her thigh as her eyes widened. Roughly, he moved his hands and locked them around her throat, in an instant squeezing the breath from her lungs. Her eyes prickled as salty tears ran down her face, her cheeks swollen and red from lack of air. "As for your discretion concerning the information on the virus, _you_ will be dealt with shortly, I assure you. I want all the information you have on Clark Kent and I want it soon," he raged, releasing her from his solid grip.

She wheezed loudly, gripping her throat and rubbing her thigh; she could already feel a bruise forming. She looked up toward the man towering before her, her eyes still blurry with unshed tears. 

"Remember what I said. You work for me, Miss Sullivan. To you that makes me God. And remember God is always watching," he said, before turning and leaving the silent room.


	7. His Father's Shadow

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: Lex comes to the rescue, y'all!

Ch. 7

His Father's Shadow

Chloe didn't hear the door open and a figure rush in toward her. His scent assaulted her, but it seemed as though her body didn't want to obey the commands sent from her brain. She wanted to hug him, to feel safe in his arms, to bury her face in the crook of his neck and never let go. But something stirring in her bosom kept her away.

It was fear.

Like it or not, Lex was a Luthor and had the potential to become like or something worse than his father. He proved that to her today.

His hands on her face startled her from her stupor. He didn't say anything; he just pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, staring at the door from where Lionel exited. Her mind began to replay the recent events that took place in this very room. Her throat stung and her knees were on fire. Hot tears fell from her eyes.

Lex felt a burning liquid roll down the sleeve of his shirt, the hot bitterness and pain sending chills down his spine as he clenched her tighter. He wasn't quite sure what went on in this room. When he had let his father take him away from her, he never imagined it would result in her crying. 

At first glance, he noticed that her face was cherry red and it seemed in a way, swollen. His father was nothing close to a saint, but he even doubted that Lionel would actually hit her. The thought sent fire to the ends of Lex's fingertips. All he could see was red. Someone's hands on her violently made his heart fill with a hatred he hadn't experienced in many long years.

"Lex?" she asked, her voice broken. "I want to go home."

"What happened?" he asked, peering into those endless jade pools that seemed to have momentarily lost their fire.

She looked away in shame. Or was it fear? He couldn't tell. Either way, it was unsettling.

"Chloe, you can tell me. Honesty, remember," he said sincerely, brushing her hair from her shoulder and coiling it in his grip.

"I've sold my soul to the devil, Lex," she said, that despair and agony in her eyes shattering his heart, "and now it's my turn to burn in hell."

Whatever his father had done to her, he would surely pay. That, Lex, could promise.

"Hello, dad, how was your flight?" Lex asked, walking into his father's office later that afternoon. He had dropped Chloe off later that day after he calmed her down and now night had finally fell upon them.

"Quite well son," Lionel smiled gently. He knew Lex wasn't here to chitchat. "If this is about the Sullivan girl, say what you have to and be done with it," he huffed, taking a seat in leather armchair beside the crackling fireplace.

"Don't waste anytime do you dad?" Lex asked, his face falling into a dangerous frown. "Let's talk about the 'Sullivan girl,'" he said, taking a seat parallel to his father. "As you well know I haven't as much as looked at a woman since Helen betrayed me," he said, picking at the armrest. "And then you summoned Chloe to the mansion and I was worried that you were planning to corrupt the young lady, in more ways than one. But you know one thing I didn't plan on dad? Me actually coming to rely on her," he said rising to his feet and approaching Lionel like a lion stalking its chosen victim. His blue eyes were dark and the flame of the fire danced within his eyes. Even the bravest of men would have found his appearance menacing.

He encircled his father's chair and rested his arms on the headrest before him. Lionel did not turn to meet his gaze. "I don't appreciate you bruising that velvety pale skin of hers. That was your first mistake. Then when your hands clenched her tiny throat, squeezing that supple skin on her neck until tears ran from her eyes, it was something that I thought even you weren't capable of," he said, his knuckles cracking as he paused quickly.

His footsteps rounded and he was facing Lionel, his hands on the armrests, keeping him pinned to the chair. "As a child I hated when you bothered what belonged to me," he said in a whisper, "and as an adult, not much has changed. So let me tell you this, if you so much as harm a hair on that perfect little hair head of hers, I will dismantle this company and you, piece by piece," he said, and violently gripping the chair, he lifted it toward the fire place.

Lionel fell to the ground, scraping his head violently against the hardwood floor, his glasses flying off his face and toward the dancing flames. The glass burst from the heat and raked across his face roughly. 

Lex was on him within seconds, his hands grabbing Lionel's full head of hair and dragging him toward the crackling flames. He raised his head and pushed it toward the fire. Lionel cried out as he felt the hot flames lick his ear. Lex crouched behind him, still holding him over the glowing grate.

"Touch her, harm her, cause her any kind of pain, and I will hunt you and down and before the end you will beg for death," he growled pushing his father's head into the flame.

"LEX!" his Father cried in agony. 

"Remember my last," he said, almost silently, as he slammed Lionel's head into the stone surface before the frolicking flames, leaving an unconscious, burned and bloodied Lionel Luthor, to face the long dark alone.

"Chloe?" asked Lex, as she opened the door to her home. Three days after the incident, he couldn't help but notice she still looked near death.

"Lex," she whispered, walking forward and enveloping him in her arms. His heart danced at her action as he kissed the soft curls settled atop her head. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, grinning, as she pulled him inside and closed the door. "What happened to your father was no accident I'm sure."

"It could just have well been," he said, as he felt her fingers brush against his arms as she removed his suit jacket. "What makes you think it wasn't?"

She gave him an exasperated look and smiled. It was the first time she smiled in three days. "Lionel had glass shards stuck in his face, a concussion and second and third degree burns on the right side of his head. There is no way that could have been an accident."

"Apparently not. But it's no less than he deserved after what he did to you." He paused. "I'm surprised you're not angry."

"Why would I be angry?"

"I thought you would view what I did as… well… morbid."

"I do, Lex," she said, her facing falling in thought. "But I in a way I find it surprisingly, refreshing."

"Please elaborate, Miss Sullivan," he said playfully as she led him toward the couch and they both sat.

"Well, it's nice. I'm not afraid anymore, I know you and that animal-like ferocity, will always be there to protect me."

"I would never let him hurt you, Chloe," he said, brushing his index finger across her cheek.

"I know Lex," she said, taking it in her hand and kissing the tip. "I know."

"What are we going to tell the news, Mr. Luthor?" asked Lionel's personal assistant as his private nurse wrapped his stinging cheek.

"Tell them nothing," he growled.

"And the girl?" asked the man. 

"What about her?" asked Lionel darkly.

"Well I just assumed…"

"You assume too much. It would be too easy to physically hurt her. We must break her heart, piece by piece, until she is broken and helpless. Just like we did Lex with Helen. Then, she will die."

"But how…"

"She gave me some very important information on Clark Kent in this folder," he said, grinning and passing the folder to the man. It contained information on the meteor shower, Clark's adoption, and the proof that the two coincide. "Send this to the Kent's and the Ross', Gabe Sullivan, send it my to son, put one in Clark Kent's locker, out one in Miss Lang's and Mr. Ross. If I've learned anything, Charles, it is that emotional pain can be so much more painful than physical," he said, his grin becoming more evilly pronounced. "I will break you, Miss Sullivan."

"Your father's been awfully somber Lex, considering," she said, looking toward him as she squished herself more comfortably in his cushy office chair. "I mean it's been two weeks."

"I would hope that you aren't complaining, Chloe," he said, grinning, his eyes not leaving the depositions he was reading.

"No. More along the lines of worried," she said as she typed an article for the Torch gingerly on the new notebook Lex had bought for her.

She had earnestly asked him not to buy it, but he kept telling her that he wanted to and that she would need one eventually and that it boosted his ego to spoil her. In the end, she gave in.

They had spent the last two weeks together every day. He would never miss a chance to see her. Although this house held many painful memories, she found that Lex's gentle smile could brighten up any one of these rooms.

They hadn't kissed since the first time and she secretly longed for the caress of his lips against hers. She didn't push it. Lex had been hurt and she wasn't going to force him into something he wasn't ready for.

"Are you listening to me, Chloe?" he asked, the faraway look on her face replaced by a sheepish grin.

"Honestly no Lex, I wasn't, forgive me. What were you saying?"

"I was saying," he said loudly, as if to make sure he heard her, "That I could use some coffee right about now. Would you like to join me on a ride to the Talon?"

"Lex," she said looking pointedly at him smiling, "do you even have to ask?"

"Go order for us, you *know* how much I hate talking to Lana," she whined, as he settled himself in the seat across from her.

"Yes ma'am," he said sarcastically.

"And when you get back, sit next to me, I promise not to bite!" she called after his retreating form.

"Where's Miss Lang?" he asked the redhead behind the counter. 

"She said something important came up and that she would be in shortly. What can I get you, sir?"

"Two large lattes will be all," he said.

"Right away sir."

"Lana's not even here, you had me walk up there for nothing," said Lex, settling himself next to Chloe. He watched excitedly as she sneaked her arms into the inside of his jacket. He raised his eyebrow while gleefully looking down at her smiling face. 'God, she's beautiful.'

"My arms were cold," she said innocently.

"Sure they were," he commented dryly, his hand wrapping around her neck to place his fingers her golden locks that dangled past her shoulders.

"They were, Lex," she said, seriously.

"Uh huh," he said, pulling her closer as she buried her face in his chest, grinning stupidly. "Don't do that, it tickles," he said, she nipped gently on his chest.

"Really?" she asked playfully, smirking, her eyes alight. "You should not have told me that, Lex."

"Uh, probably not," he said.

"Two lattes, sir," said the waitress, as she placed the steaming cups on the table.

"Thank you," said Chloe, her voice muffled against Lex's chest; he laughed.

"Yes, thank you, uh Morgan," he said, eyeing the girls nametag.

"She's cute," said Chloe, looking to him as the girl pranced away.

"I suppose."

"Do you think she's cute?"

"No."

"Liar. I saw you checking her out," she growled into his chest.

"The hell you didn't," he laughed.

"Are you calling me blind?" she smirked more deeply.

"If the shoe fits. Besides, I was too busy thinking how cute you were to even notice her."

"Oh, really?" she asked, raising her head eye level with his.

"Yes, really," he said, licking his lips. His eyes fluttered as he leant toward her parted lips….

Something hard hit their table, interrupting them before they could seal their kiss.

"What the hell-" he roared. "Oh hello, Clark," he said, his features softening. Chloe continued to glare at him. 'Always when I am verging on actually being happy here comes farm boy, faster than a speeding bullet.' "You dropped something, rather roughly in fact."

Clark said nothing as he glared at Chloe, Pete, and Lana in his wake. Lana looked as if she had been crying, and both Clark and Pete looked enraged. Followed not far behind, were the Kent's and her father.

Gabe pushed his way forward and reached for Chloe across Lex. Lex quickly slid out of the seat as Chloe, pulled by the force of her father, quickly followed.

"Jesus, dad, break my arms why don't you," she said loudly. She felt hands on her shoulder and at the warmth spreading through her body, she realized they were Lex's.

"So where's the fire?" she asked, wrenching her arm from her father's grip.

He stepped toward her slowly. "Don't. Say. A word," he growled.

"Whoa, there dad, you're starting to scare me," she said, backing up, noting the fire in his eyes. He had never looked at her the way that he presently was. The way they all were.

"What's going on, Gabe?" Lex asked calmly, stepping in between Chloe and her father.

"I suggest you leave, Mr. Luthor. This is between us and Chloe, it's none of your business."

"Well, you're making it my business," he said, stepping toward Gabe. "What's going on?"

"Ask Chloe," Clark said finally speaking, his voice dripping the bitter hint of… betrayal.

Chloe swayed and fell into her seat. This is why Lionel had been so quiet. They knew what she had been doing. They all did. Clark knew what she had done. They all did, staring at her with their unforgiving eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat. She searched for the right words.

As of now, Lionel Luthor had the upper hand.


	8. Of Honey Bees and Ham

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

A/N: Chloe is in some deep shit here, what can Lex possibly do to help her out of this one. Lionel and her friends, what could be possibly do…?

P.S. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the delay. It's finals week in college. Forgive me?

Ch. 8

Of Honey Bees and Ham

She had done it now. Clark hated her, Pete hated her, the Kent's hated her, Lana did too, okay so she didn't care too much about Lana hating her, but it was the principle of the matter. And her Father, her Father said he was disappointed in her. Parts of the conversation kept replaying itself in her head.

__

"Chloe Amelie Sullivan I thought I raised you better than this. This whole reporter business has gotten you into so much trouble, but I turned my head and hoped that after landing yourself in the hospital a couple of times would beat this necessity for knowing all the answers. But now you team up with Lionel Luthor and you do it under the context of investigating Clark Kent. Your friend. What happened to my daughter who knew right from wrong. I didn't raise you to be sneaky, or vindictive," fumed Gabe Sullivan, his stare never wavering from the guilty eyes of a certain blonde reporter.

"Dad-" she began.

"Don't dad me. Do you know how trouble you could put that boy in? I don't know what all that information means and I don't want to know. All I know is that the little girl I raised isn't the person I thought she was," he said, leaving Chloe gripping the pillow, silent tears dripping from her face.

She had been sitting in the same position for the last eight hours, her eyes staring at the computer but not really seeing it. Her cell phone had rang at least ten times and she knew it had to be Lex checking on her. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

Her Father's last remark kept replaying itself in her head. "All I know is that the little girl I raised isn't the person I thought she was." 

She raised herself lazily from the bed and stared at her full length mirror. Her dad was right, she wasn't the same person. She was turning into a person she didn't know and a person she wasn't sure if she liked. This new Chloe had respect. She wasn't the simpering little farm town girl that left this summer. She was a woman now.

It wasn't *her* fault Clark was a liar.

It wasn't *her* fault every person in this town was ignorant and obtuse enough to not realize that Clark was the biggest meteor freak that existed. Chloe, Lex and Lionel were the only ones to see Clark Kent for what he really was.

"A little more research wouldn't hurt," she said to herself, her eyes narrowing. Her friends and family had practically exiled her already and she figured that the punishment didn't truly fit the crime. But if she was going to be crucified for betraying a friend, then she would do the crime of which she's paying the time.

"Chloe Sullivan, investigative reporter is about to uncover the biggest piece of her life," she muttered to herself as she sat down at her laptop. "Who or what really, is Clark Kent?"

Lex paced his study. He hadn't heard from Chloe since the blow up at the Talon, and it was beginning to worry him. Sure, her Father had saved her from the imminent blow up of Clark Kent and his family and friends for that matter. However, the way her Father looked at her, the way she looked at him. That was the second time he had seen Chloe Sullivan with fear resting in her eyes, and it was a look that he would do anything to not see. 

He walked toward the closet and grabbed his coat. He promised to protect Chloe at all costs. Even if that meant from her own father.

His foot was halfway out his office door before he felt solid mass run into him.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" he asked backing away.

"Nice to see you to, Lex," she snapped.

"No need to be hostile, Miss Sullivan," he smirked. "Please, sit."

"No time for pleasantries. I have something I think you should see."

"So Chloe knows about your abilities," said Pete apprehensively, sitting on a bale of hay in the loft watching the sun set. 

"No. She knows about the adoption and I guess the spaceship and the fact that I possibly came down with the meteors that day," said Clark, not facing Pete.

"Thus I repeat, Chloe knows about your abilities. She's smarter than you like to give her credit for, Clark. She's going to put two and two together," he said, rising. "And from what I can see, she's working with Lex as well as Lionel."

"Lex wouldn't do that to me," said Clark, glaring at Pete.

"Well, we thought Chloe wouldn't do that to you and we see what she's capable of," said Pete.

"And what might *_I* _be capable of, Pete?" bit a female voice from behind them. There stood Chloe Sullivan and none other than Lex Luthor in tow, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Hello, Chloe," Pete said tightly.

"Pete."

"Mr. Ross," Lex said, walking forward and taking a seat on the couch as Pete began walking toward the stairs. 

Clark remained silent.

"Hello Clark. Pete where are you going? I want you to be here for this little demonstration."

"Actually, Chloe," said Lex from the couch, "it's more along the lines of an experiment."

"Forgive me, Lex," she said, smirking at him, "but this is my party and I can call it what I want."

"A woman after my own heart," Lex muttered.

"How have you been Clark?" asked Chloe, walking toward him, her hands sliding down his muscled arm. He flinched.

"Don't be afraid, I assure you I won't bite," she whispered against his ear. "At least not yet. Actually, I'm just here to test a little theory of mine."

"Of ours," Lex said, as he raised from the couch and handed Chloe a small lead box.

"Right again, Lex," she smiled at him. "A gift for you, Clark. Consider it an apology. To some what's in this box is very valuable," she said, handing Clark the box, as he eyed her suspiciously. "To others it can be downright dangerous. Which category do you fall in?"

Clark continued to stare at her. His eyes darted from Chloe to Lex. They were definitely up to something. His eyes fell upon Pete and he shrugged. Clark snatched the box from Chloe.

As he reached for the opening he looked at Chloe once more and she smiled sweetly at him. For a minute, he could see the old Chloe peak out from behind this mask that she had been wearing since she returned to Smallville. Those were the eyes of his Chloe.

He opened the box to see a bright, glowing green piece of rock. 

He dropped to the ground immediately. Chloe smirked as he writhed upon the ground in pain. She bent over and closed the box. 

"Sorry Clark, it was all in the name of science," she said as she grabbed Lex's hand and let him toward the stairs. "Oh by the way, Clark," she said turning to him as Pete helped him from the ground, " I would hope the invitation to Thanksgiving dinner still stands. I wouldn't want my Father to have to suffer because of my little blunder. And also, I took the liberty of inviting Lex. See you on Thursday."

"That little performance in there was brilliant, Chloe," Lex said, as they sped back to the mansion.

"Well, if I am going to be considered the bitch from hell I might as well act like it," she said quietly, eyeing the graying sky from her passenger window.

"Hey," said Lex softly, grabbing her hand as she turned her face toward him, "you have every right to search for the truth. Clark has been lying to us all for years."

"I know," she said, watching his profile as he watched the road. "I just never expected him to fall like that. He looked like he was in a lot of pain."

"I know, but it had to be done. It just supports our theory. Clark has some sort of allergy to the meteors."

"Which is very odd, since he came down with them in that little space ship."

"My thoughts exactly. I guess Hamilton and Nixon were right about what most people considered crazy rantings."

"Everyone except you," said Chloe, smiling as Lex met her gaze. "You see Clark for what he's worth, while everyone else in this damn town can't see passed their own problems to worry about anyone else," she said; Lex nodded thoughtfully. "You know what this means?"

"It means a lot of things. What are you asking specifically?" he asked, pulling into the mansion garage.

"That everything that happened to me these past two years is all because of Clark Kent. Him and his damn meteors. He really is a hero, him being the cause of the problems them scampering to fix them. If it weren't for him, I would have never almost been burned alive, permanently without body heat and almost killed by my telekinetic ex-boyfriend. He really is a piece of work."

"Indeed," he said coming to the passenger side to open her door. "He is."

"Happy Thanksgiving," said Gabe, as he walked through the door carrying an amazing basket filled with assorted chocolates.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Gabe," said Jonathan taking the basket and his coat. "This chocolate looks great."

"It's the least I could do, considering…" said Gave, trailing off.

"That's not your fault. Where is she, by the way? Of course we don't appreciate what she did, but no one should have to spend Thanksgiving alone," said Martha, from the kitchen.

"Oh, she's not alone," said Lana emerging from the doorway, "she's with Lex." Jonathan choked on his lemonade.

"I suppose that's my fault. I blew up at her that day and she hasn't spoken to me or Lana since. She just comes home late, locks herself in her room and leaves early that morning," said Gabe, his eyes downcast. "I just hoped we could have spent Thanksgiving together as a family," he said, as Lana embraced him.

"She'll be here," she said quietly.

"Yea, she will," said Clark, walking in to the room.

"How can you be sure son?" asked Jonathan. 

"Because she said so," said Clark, exchanging glances with his parents, "the night she came to the loft."

"Oh," said Martha, not wanting to alert Gabe that Chloe and Lex had practically attacked their son with a meteor rock.

"And she's bringing, Lex," he added, quietly.

"Mmph," Jonathan grunted.

"Now Jonathan," began Martha, her head resting on his shoulder, "it's Lionel she teamed up with, not Lex."

"I wouldn't be so sure," piped in Lana, " I mean did you see them at the Talon, all cuddled up? It was almost like they were together. You know, together."

"Well this town is more boring than I thought if all you have to do is talk about Lex and myself and our possible relationship," snapped a voice from the doorway, where Lex and Chloe were leaning against the door frame, wearing matching black wool coasts. 

Silence filled the room and the only sound she heard was Lex snickering behind her.

"Maybe we should go Chloe," he said into her ear.

"No, Lex we were invited and we're going to stay. Hello, dad," she said icily. "Hello everyone else. Happy Thanksgiving."

__


	9. Heat of the Night

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Well all I can say is the shit is really about to hit the fan now.

Thanks for the reviews. Look at me finals week and two posts! *Virtual high five*

Ch. 9

Heat of the Night

"Well that was the most uncomfortable, boring Thanksgiving I have ever experienced in my eighteen years on this planet," said Chloe, as Lex pulled into his driveway.

"I told you we didn't have to go or stay," he said turning off the ignition and facing her.

"Yea, what was the alternative Lex?" she said, contorting her face into a mock thoughtful expression, "oh yes, I remember, we could have spent it here." She paused, "With your Father. That was out of the question."

"No, it could have been the two of us," he said, following suit and stepping from the BMW after Chloe.

She chuckled, "Yea, like a little happy family," she said, walking to the door.

"Exactly like that," said Lex quietly, unlocking it for her, and leading her silently to his study.

"And you think your dad would have just obeyed you and left, Lex? Let's not be surreal," she said, as he helped her remove her coat. "Thanks."

"He exiled me to this house, which makes it mine. Besides, he was bluffing when he said he was coming down. I don't think he's quite forgiven me for my little vindictive streak."

She glanced at him and began to frown. "I'm sorry Lex. I never meant to increase the rift between you and your Father," she said, walking toward the window to watch the setting sun, hugging herself through her cream sweater. "I didn't mean for a lot of things to happen."

"I know you didn't," he said, embracing her from behind, as she lowered her head to his shoulder. "This happened for a reason Chloe."

"And what might that be?" she asked, as he began to rock her.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know if this is consolation prize, but it brought me to you. And I am grateful for that," he said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Me too, Lex."

"Mr. Luthor, the information was sent and received. The Kents, among the others, know of her involvement with you," said Charles, as he entered the study of Lionel Luthor at his New York penthouse.

"And?"

"And, it seemed to have not affected her," he said uncomfortably. "Here are some pictures of the girl at the Kent's for Thanksgiving," he said, as he passed a yellow envelope to the seated Luthor. "Along with your son."

Lionel frowned. "Well this isn't good."

"Is a change of plans in order?"

"No. Continue with the plans."

"But-"

"Yes, her apparent involvement with Lex is a snag in the plans and his retribution will be swift and great, but we will deal with that another day," said Lionel, rubbing burn cream on his face. He almost shuddered at what Lex might do if he did anything else to the Sullivan girl.

"The plan stands, Charles."

"Yes, sir."

"Speaking of your Father, Lex," she said, turning around to face him, "he's been awfully quiet since you kicked his ass."

"Not exactly, Chloe," he said, releasing her and walking to his desk. "I had the mail traced. My Father sent those envelopes to the Kent's and its other recipients."

"I surmised as much," she said, leaning against his desk. "I mean that was bad but I would think Lionel Luthor would take bigger risks to enact his revenge."

"Well when you put it that way, you're right," he said, as he absentmindedly stroked her thighs with his fingertips. The sensation sent a quiver through Chloe's body.

"Are you cold?" he said, glancing at her.

"No, why?"

"You shivered."

"Oh," she blushed. He smiled. "Well, what do you expect when you're rubbing my leg like that," she said, getting up from the desk.

"Would you rather have me be rubbing something else?" he asked, following her with his eyes.

She laughed nervously. "I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" he asked, clasping his hands together in his lap and reclining in the chair.

"You look tired."

"Keen observation. And also a good way to change the subject," he said, his eyes closed.

"Well you brought it up. Rubbing and what not. Keep talking like that and I may get the impression that you like me as more than a friend," she said, chuckling.

"Maybe I do."

"I want her followed," said Charles, "it's Mr. Luthor's orders. Yes, I know stalking is illegal in all fifty states, Robert, but its bosses' orders. He also wants her Father followed." He paused. "I don't know why. Just do it," he said, twisting the phone cord, as the man called Robert droned on from the opposite side.

"What's she doing now? Ah, still at Lex's. Okay, alert me when she leaves, then follow the plan."

"I'm tired, Lex," she said, raising her head from the couch in his direction to find Lex Luthor, reclined in his Italian leather office chair, sleep.

"Well," she said loudly, "I could just take the keys to the Porsche, since I know where he keeps them."

"Be my guest," he murmured.

She stared at him, shock apparent on her face. "You can't be serious."

"I was as serious as you were Chloe," he said, unmoving.

"I wasn't serious, though. I just needed to get your attention."

"Well I was serious and there are far better things you can do to get my attention," he quipped.

"So I can really take the Porsche then?"

"Not the Porsche or the Jag, but any other car is yours."

"Why not those?" she asked, her hands on the hips of her brown pants.

"Sentimental reasons."

"Guys and their cars. I can't believe those are the most precious things in your life."

"Well," said Lex, grinning, "We're living in a material world and I'm a material girl."

Chloe fell over laughing.

"I can't believe he let me take the Mercedes," she said to herself as she pulled into her driveway. "Looks like they're still at the Kent's."

Chloe and Lex left right after dinner. They couldn't take the tension in the room.

"She's pulling into the driveway, Charles," said Robert, from behind a pair of shrubs on the side of the house.

"Good. Phase One begins."

Chloe reached into her purse for her keys just as a voice growled into her ears. "You're a pawn in a dangerous game, Miss Sullivan. Are you sure your ready to play?" asked Robert as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, his fingers grinding painfully into her wrist. She felt burning liquid drip from her hand, as his nails dug deep into her skin. 

She quickly tried to turn her whimper into a scream when he covered her mouth with his. He used his free hand to grab her shoulder and press her into a bruising kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth and she felt his teeth bite painfully on her lower lip.

He released her quickly as he pushed her head into the driver's window of the Mercedes. The glass shattered and she succumbed to the darkness.

Lex glared at the phone. He had specifically told her to call him as soon as she got home. She had left thirty minutes ago. 

He grinned momentarily as he heard her voice in his head.

_"You just want me to call cause you're so worried about your damn car."_

It wasn't about the car.

He gently began to thump his fingers against his desk. Two minutes… Five…. He wasn't sure how many had passed before he got up and grabbed his coat.

Something wasn't right.

He pulled up next to the passenger side of the Mercedes. 

'Well she's here," he thought, 'But why aren't' any lights on?' He shot from the car and walked to the door, he knocked until he caught sound of something behind him.

"Is that… moaning?" he asked himself as he turned around to find a broken Chloe crumpled against the cement floor.

"I need help!" he yelled hoarsely, as he carried Chloe into the emergency room of Smallville Memorial Hospital.

The doctors noticed the patient and Lex Luthor and immediately rushed forward.

"What happened to her?" asked a female doctor.

"I- I don't know," Lex stammered, as they took her from his arms and laid her on gurney. "I found her outside her house and her car window was broken. I think someone bashed her head into the it and left her there."

"Do you know this girl?"

"Yes, I do."

"To what relation are you to her?"

Lex thought quickly. He knew that once they treated her, only family and friends would be able to see her. He also needed a reason to have found her at her house at that time of night.

"Her fiancée," he said calmly.

"Mr. Luthor we'll take of her, I'm Patricia Harper, and I assure you she's in the best of hands. Does she have any family?" asked the doctor, as Lex watched them haul Chloe away.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Her family."

"Oh, yes, I'll contact them immediately," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Gabe this is Lex. Yes I'm fine. Something happened to Chloe…."

"She's calling your name," said Dr. Patricia Harper as she stared pointedly at Lex. "I suggest you go see her. She's been given some pain killers so she might be a little out of it. She has a bad scratch on her wrist and her bottom lip has some swelling. She has a concussion but there isn't any brain swelling so she should be fine," she said, her eyes resting on Gabe and Lana. "Are you her Father?"

"Yes, yes I am," said Gabe, hoarsely.

"I'm Patricia Harper…"

"Lex?" Chloe asked, as he closed the door gently behind him.

"Yes, I'm here," he said softly, pulling a chair toward her bed and sitting beside her, taking his hand in hers.

"I didn't think they'd let you see me," she said, her voice barely audible. "But then again, you're Lex Luthor."

"That and the fact that I told them I was your fiancée," he said grinning and stroking her arm.

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous? You don't even know if I would say yes."

He smiled.

"What happened Lex? I just remember pulling up to my house. And then this guy came up to me and said something about playing games, it sounded a lot like what your Father said to me. Games. Dangerous games. His mouth, mine…" she said, trailing off.

Lex stood. He assumed the pain medicine was kicking in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He had a call to make.

"Robert put me in to my Father," said, Lex, as he watched Gabe and Lana enter Chloe's room. "Oh not available? Is that right?" he asked menacingly. "Well you tell him to call me as soon as he's 'available.' We have many things to discuss."

Lex waited patiently until Gabe and Lana left the room. He told them he would leave shortly.

Lex had been doing a lot of thinking alone in the waiting room. Chloe was being harassed and it was partially his fault. He couldn't be around her at all times, and Lex was sure her attack wouldn't be reported. Luthor money would cover that.

He knew he needed to make it where himself, his Father, and Chloe were in the public eye at all times. 

He also needed to ensure that Chloe would be with him at every waking moment. 

There was only one thing for him to do.

He raised slowly and walked toward her room.

"Mr. Luthor, visiting hours are over," said Dr. Harper, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He raised his hand and gently removed hers, glaring. "This will only take a minute."

He entered her silent room as swift and silent as shadow. Her eyes were completely open and she smiled at him quickly. 

Slowly her smile faded.

"I thought he was going to rape me," she said looking away from him. "I was scared Lex, even more so than when your Father attacked me," she said, her eyes feeling with tears. He frowned. "I think God is punishing me, for what I did," she said staring at him with those eyes so full of anguish and fear. His heart clenched.

"No, Chloe, God isn't punishing you," he said gently, taking her hand in his. "How could he punish one of his angels," he whispered against her hand as he kissed it gently. "This is my fault. I promised to protect you Chloe and I haven't done a very good job." He paused and looked into her eyes again. He loved her eyes.

"I haven't been happy in a long time. I was angry and bitter. And I hated everything about life," he said, brushing hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "That is, until you came along. You made me smile, you made me laugh. When I'm with you I feel alive. I need you as much as you need me. Maybe even more so. I can't promise to love you just yet, but I can promise you everything I have, my respect and fidelity, and my protection," he said staring into her eyes. He stood and leaned forward toward her as he brushed his lips gently against hers and parted from her slowly.

"Where are you going with this, Luthor?" she said, smiling softly.

A small grinned formed across his lips.

"Will you marry me?"


	10. Matrimony

Disclaimer: See chapter one

A/N: I'm on a roll. Hopefully I can post this today too. Anyway I know y'all wanna know what Chloe's gonna say so….

Ch. 10

Matrimony

"You can't be serious," said Chloe, dryly. "Don't play with my emotions Alexander Joseph Luthor."

"See you'll make a fine wife, you're already nagging me," he said, smiling broadly at her.

"Lex I know you feel responsible for me, but I'm not going to force you to marry me. That's a big commitment."

"You're not forcing me to do anything," he said, sitting on the bed facing her. "If I didn't want to marry you I would not have asked."

Chloe wrinkled her brow in thought. "Lex there are other ways to do this, why can't I just move in to your mansion? I mean it's not like my dad and I are one big happy family. Besides he has Lana now," she spat bitterly.

"Lana's not his daughter. Your Father loves you Chloe, he may be disappointed in what you did, but that doesn't change how he feels about you," he said, squeezing her thigh, reassuringly. "Besides, if you move in with me, it won't draw enough attention to us as a couple. We want the general public to think that I'm fully committed to my young bride."

"So you want to marry me to protect me?" she asked, staring at her hands. For a fleeting moment, Chloe hoped that he wanted to marry her because he loved her. Deep inside she remembered telling Lex that she didn't want to love him and she didn't want him to love her. All of a sudden, it seemed as though that had changed.

She did love him.

"Partially, yes. I have other reasons Chloe," he said sincerely.

'Ones that he's not willing to share,' she thought.

"But if you're looking for love, I just, I can't give that to you right now. After what happened with Helen I-"

"Yes," Chloe interrupted.

"That wasn't a question," said Lex.

"No, I mean yes I'll marry you Lex. I understand your reasoning. Besides it's just marriage and when this all over we can get a quick annulment. Actually we don't even need to stay married long. I'm sure as an ex-Luthor I'll get a lot of media coverage for a short time after our split," she said quickly. 'There goes that defense mechanism,' Chloe thought to herself. 'Good job Sullivan, make him think you don't love him either.'

Lex searched her eyes for a while. He knew what she was doing. He was pretty sure of how she felt. Not wanting to distress her, he decided to keep his observations to himself.

"So it looks like we're engaged," said Lex.

"Yea, looks that way."

Lionel Luthor sat frowning in his office as his assistant barged through the door hurriedly.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes, I did," Lionel snapped, " have you seen this?" he asked, throwing a newspaper clipping toward Charles.

Bald Billionaire Bachelor Lex Luthor to Wed, Again

December 8, 2003- Lex Luthor, son of businessman Lionel Luthor and apparent heir to the Luthor money belt is to wed small town girl Chloe Sullivan, the daughter of the local plant manager. The couple announced their engagement two days after the soon to be Mrs. Luthor was discharged from the hospital for reasons unknown. Lex seemed exuberant over his new love interest saying, "I couldn't believe it when she walked into my life, it was like walking into a dream. I can't believe God has blessed me with one of his angels."

The wedding is set for December 24, Christmas Eve at the Luthor mansion in Smallville, Kansas. The theme of the wedding is a winter wonderland, filled with ice sculptures, swans, and of course everyone's favorite, snow. All guests have been asked to wear white to the ceremony and reception, which will be in the grand ballroom of the Luthor mansion. It is rumored that Lex Luthor has asked longtime friend Bruce Wayne to be his best man.

Surely, women across America are saddened by this news, but don't fret ladies. If this marriage lasts as long as his others, then you have nothing to worry about. Lex's publicist Marie Moore stated that Lex has not asked his wife to be to sign a pre-nup. Is this man crazy or is he crazy? Perhaps this could be the one. Only time will tell.

"Well, what do you have to say about that?" asked Lionel as Charles looked at him with astonishment on his face.

"It looks as though Lex is striking back."

"Yes, it looks that way. He's a smart boy and marrying her is certainly a smart move. I suppose this puts a damper on my plans of putting the fear of God into her."

"There is always plan B, sir," said Charles.

"Yes, there is," he said, eyeing Charles meaningfully. "What are you waiting for? Get to it."

"I can't believe my baby is getting married," gushed Chloe's mother through the phone.

"Neither can I," Chloe mumbled.

The last two days had been crazy. The minute Chloe had been discharged, Lex held a press conference where he announced their engagement. Chloe didn't attend as she was "still recuperating from her ailments."

Her wedding was less than sixteen days away and she was frantically looking for a dress, trying to arrange a flower combination, pick out a cake, plan a menu, and arrange decorations among finishing her schoolwork and send out her college applications. 

Her life was turning into a madhouse.

"Mom," she said, interrupting her mother between her 'I'm so prouds and my baby girl is all grown up. "I have to go, the wedding planner is on her way, but your invitation and plane tickets should be there in the next few days."

"Okay dear. Oh congratulations!"

"Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Hello my wife to be," said Lex cheerfully, as he walked into the room and set some papers on the desk.

"Hello yourself," she said smiling at him. "Sixteen days until we're married and the wedding planner is seven minutes late," she said, staring at her watch.

"Calm down, Chloe, it'll be fine. You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough, it's not enough that my family will be there, hopefully," she said. The news didn't quite sit well with her Father. Their relationship had mended since her hospital stay, but this whole marriage thing was really hard on him. She didn't think it was the marriage necessarily, but the person she was getting married to. "And have you forgotten that all major news papers will be there, including the daily planet, you know my dream job? If this wedding is a disaster then they'll never hire me on the grounds that I'm not competent enough to plan a wedding, let alone write for their paper."

"If it helps, I'll buy you the paper after we're married," he said as he looked through some files.

"You can do that?" she asked, flopping into the chair across from him.

"For the right price," he said looking up and smirking at her. "Which reminds me. Where do you want to honeymoon?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not like any of this is real."

"Well we have to make it look that way."

"Really, Lex it doesn't matter, surprise me," she said, shrugging her shoulder as her sleeve slid down and pale skin peaked its way out of the gray fabric. Her hair was pushed back into a pony tail and small wavy tendrils escaped and fell around her face. His eyes fell to her creamy white legs that sat tucked under her. He smiled and couldn't help but think that he had the most beautiful fiancée in the world.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I told you, I'd always look at you like this."

"Miss Sullivan," said the secretary from behind the door, "the wedding planner is here and Mr. Luthor, you're publicist is on line one."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"Was that the girl I punched?" she asked, rising from her chair.

"Yes, that would be her," said Lex grinning.

"Well she healed nicely," she said, walking from the room.

"So the flower arrangement is done," said Diana. "Have you decided on the menu yet, Miss Sullivan?"

Chloe didn't answer, instead she sat there with her knees resting on her chest and her head in between them.

"Serve whatever you want as long as it isn't fish," she said. "I don't like the way it smells, even when it's cooked."

"I can identify with that," smiled Diana, "it kind of smells like, like-"

"Camel piss," Chloe said dryly.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but its anything but pleasant. Anyway, I was thinking an ambrosia salad; a shrimp cocktail followed by beef wellington and glazed duck and something for our kosher and vegan guests. Maybe some Tiramisu with the cappuccino and of course the wedding cake, which we need to pick," Diana said jovially. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Also Miss Sullivan, you have an appointment with Vera Wang tomorrow at six for your dress."

"I didn't make that appointment," said Chloe, raising her head from her legs.

"Lex did, early this morning," Diana said, "he said you'd mentioned something about liking the way she designed dresses and had me make an appointment. He said you had enough to think about."

'Bless him,' Chloe thought, as she began grinning stupidly.

"The menu sounds great, Diana," she said, her bad mood lifting, "and I already found a cake. It was from Giovanni's. It's a six tier ivory colored cake. Each layer sits on a bed of red and white roses. It'll match the flower arrangements and my dress," she said happily. "Lex said he already took care of the photographers and the publicity, so all I need is my dress and the dresses of the wedding party. Note that Gisela Morales is coming down the 20th to be fitted for her dress as my maid of honor."

"What about the girl that lives with you?"

"What about her?" Chloe asked, her mood darkening a bit.

"Well is she you sister?"

Chloe scoffed. "No, just a homeless girl my Father took pity on."

"Oh," said Diana, shifting in her seat. " Any brides maids?"

"Two, a few friends from overseas. They'll be arriving with Gisela."

"Okay, I'll write that down. Looks like we're all done," she said, gathering her things, "Don't forget about your appointment tomorrow Chloe."

"I won't," she said, moving to walk her toward the entrance.

"And congratulations, I wish I found a man who loves me as much as Lex loves you," she said as Chloe leaned on the door and pressed it closed.

"I bet you do," she murmured, as she raised her head at the sound of footsteps coming from the steps.

"You look exhausted," said Lex, sympathetically.

"You have no idea," she said, unmoving.

"Let me help you," he said, moving toward her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Lex," she whined, "this isn't how I pictured you carrying me up the stairs."

He responded by gently smacking her butt.

His bedroom door opened as he entered with Chloe still slung across his shoulder.

"You know this is the first time I've been in here," she said.

"I know, but it won't be the last," he said as he bent over and laid her on the bed. She grabbed his neck to keep from falling to roughly and resulted in him falling on top of her.

"Oops," she said, as she laughed heartily, her eyes closing.

Slowly she caught her breath and realized that Lex was still on top of her. Her eyes fluttered open, to see his blue orbs staring into her own.

"Lex, I can't breathe," she said into his ear.

She felt a hand snake down to her thighs as a knee fell between her closed legs and eased them open. He settled his weight in the space between them.

His breath was warm on her face as it inched closer to hers. His lip brushed her own and the result was electric. She lifted her head up to deepen the kiss as his hand wrapped around her neck. His tongue brushed against her lips and she moaned against him. He pressed her head down into the stain below with his lips crushing himself against her as her hands scratched softly down his back until they reached his leather belt.

For once in her life, she stopped thinking with her brain and started with her heart. Her hand found its way into his belt and she squeezed the skin on his lower buttocks gently. He exhaled loudly as he broke the kiss. His lips moved to her cheek as he pressed peppery kiss along her jaw line, atop her eyelids. He began to gently nibble her earlobe as her hands pulled his shirt from his pants. Her warm fingers traced circles along his back as she breathed his name slowly. 

She didn't know what else to do. For the moment, Lex was the only word she could remember.

He could hear her voice swimming around in his head. A head that was telling him no, that he should get up and walk from the room and leave her to rest. But something more powerful than his head was talking and his reasoning was drowned out by his desire for this blonde spitfire writhing beneath him.

His gentle biting moved from her ears to her neck and began to suck on that supple skin.

"Lex," she breathed lowly, gripping his shirt and pushing it higher up his back. His body was overheating as she slowly began to grind her hips against his growing erection her hands squeezing his back.

Lex knew if he didn't stop that this was going to lead somewhere it shouldn't. And as his pants got tighter his brain began to function faster. With a deep breath, he extracted himself from her grip and walked quickly from the room closing the door behind him, leaving a very bewildered Chloe Sullivan still pressed into his bed.

He leaned against the wall beside his bedroom door and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't meant to have taken it that far. "She pulled you on top of her," he said quietly to himself.

He could still taste her in his mouth. He desperately wanted to walk back in that bedroom to find her waiting for him in nothing but her underwear. To feel her lips on his and get lost in her dizzying in her kisses.

His head turned toward the bedroom door. He distinctively heard water running.

She was taking a shower, which meant she was naked.

He left the wall with a groan.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she said, as the hot water ran in lines across her body. She picked up the soap and ran it across her belly button, her hands falling to a place that was producing great amounts of heat.

She was wet and it wasn't from the shower.

"Stupid, stupid, Chloe," she said frustrated. "You can't just fall in love with men you can't have, no, you have to go and agree to marry them! Once again you've outdone yourself in the love department."

Her hands stayed where they were, and moved slowly as she pressed a finger to a swelling bundle of nerves hiding inside her nether regions as thoughts of Lex ran through her head.

"Not today, Sullivan," she said moving her hands quickly. "You're not that desperate," she said, running her hands through her wet hair.

Lex passed the bedroom door on the way to the room adjacent to it to play some billiards. For some reason that game always helped him think.

It was at least two in the morning when he went to bed and as he entered his room, he could see the outline of Chloe lying peacefully in his bed. He pulled off his clothes quietly and slipped silently next to her, peering over her shoulder to see if she was asleep. She turned her body to face him unconsciously, feeling a body in close proximity to her's in this bed. Lex thought that although this bed was a king, it wasn't nearly large enough.

Her body felt warm against his and he pulled her closer.

'No sex,' he said to himself. 

Gripping her tightly, he drifted into a sleep full of dreams of the sleeping beauty beside him.

The weeks before their wedding were little more than hell for Lex. She was in his bed every night and he couldn't touch her.

Not that he had a lot of energy to dwell on it.

Yet, when he awoke in the middle of the night and found her next to him, he, more than any other time in his life, wanted to make love to the woman beside him.

'Not make love,' he thought one night. 'You reserve that term for someone your in love with.' Part of him figured that she, in a way loved him, but he wasn't ready to return the gesture.

Pain will do that to you.

Despite both of their internal conflicts, everything came together and December 24th dawned gracefully.

"All I'm saying Luthor is don't pass out up there," said a handsome dark-haired man, around the same age as Lex.

"Why would I pass out, it's only a wedding," he said nonchalantly, "And if you're going to offer that: You're signing your life away bull shit, save it for some other sap, Bruce."

"Whatever you say, Lex. Men tend to act strangely when they see their wives in wedding dresses. My Father cried."

Lex chuckled. "I've only cried once in my life and I doubt my wedding day will be the second. Rest assured Bruce," he said as he fixed his tie ivory silk tie.

"Let me help with that," said Bruce Wayne, as he stepped forward and began to shift Lex's tie.

"Be careful, that's imported silk," said Lex, tightly.

"As if you don't have a hundred more?" scoffed Bruce.

"Chloe you look beautiful," said her mother, and she secured the final clasp on her white dress.

"Si, eres muy bonita, Chloe," offered Gisela, as she fixed her champagne gown.

Chloe didn't speak. She was staring at herslef in the mirror. She looked petrified.

There were a million reasons why she shouldn't go through with this and only one why she should. She breathed deeply. 'Smile,' she told herself. 'This is your wedding day.

She almost burst into tears.

She wanted him to love her. She wanted him to touch her. 

They had a discussion the night before. Actually, it was more like Lex murmuring to her that they weren't going to have sex. She smiled sweetly, although she felt as if she were dying inside.

No sex. Lex had sex with anything with a vagina in the past yet he didn't want to have sex with her.

Her dear husband.

A knock on the door steered her from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" her mother yelled.

"Lex," the voice said.

"Ooh, you know you can't be here, it's tradition," said her mother cracking the door.

"I want to talk to Chloe," he said simply, as if that solved everything.

"I'm here Lex," she called to him.

"You sound beautiful," he said sweetly.

She grinned. "So do you."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." 'Wonderful, peachy, perfect,' she thought sarcastically.

"Good, the ceremony is scheduled to start in two minutes."

"I'll be there," she said and listened for his retreating form. 'Whether I want to or not."

"Lex stop fidgeting," whispered Bruce upon surveying Lex's constant movements.

"I'm not fidgeting," snapped Lex, "I'm adjusting myself."

The wedding turned out beautiful. Among the white pews there were endless bouquets of roses, red and white, and champagne candles. There was artificial snow resting across the lawn and ice sculptures ranging from swans to doves. Lex glanced at the white carpet that drifted to the double doors.

He didn't really notice when the flower girl came out, he was giddy with apprehension by the time the brides maids walked out. He blinked a moment as Bruce's hand gripped his shoulder as his words repeated themselves in his head.

Now he knew why Bruce Wayne's father had cried.

His breath hitched in his throat as she walked from behind those doors.

He took in her skin, the way it glowed angelically. Her dress was strapless, and was tight throughout her waist, and flared out into a long train at the bottom. Diamonds glistened as they sat atop her neck and graced her ears, and Lex realized that their wasn't a stone in the world precious enough to sit on her neck. Her veil was lace and was sown into her hair along with diamond clips that pushed her honey ringlets behind her ears as they rested gracefully against her back.

She glided like an angel toward him, with a large grin painted across her face.

His heartbeat sped up. He was really marrying an angel.

His eyes felt hot and they prickled gently as one tear slid slowly down the side of his cheek.

For the second time in his life, Lex Luthor cried.


	11. A Sad Goodbye

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: I know it's been a while since I have updated but between finals and moving back home for Christmas break, everything was crazy. But I'm back now. Also this is the first of the last three chapters. Thanks for sticking with me. *one love*

Ch. 11

A Sad Goodbye

Coiling wisps of smoke floated into the atmosphere as Lionel Luthor lit his Cuban cigar.

            "Yes, Charles the wedding was quite lovely," said Lionel, sniffing the cigar. "My son and his new wife certainly outdid themselves."

            "Yes, all the press attended and the articles for their Winter Wonderland wedding are being printed as we speak," said Charles, glancing longingly at the cigar Lionel was smoking.

            "I assume they are heading for the airstrip to board the Luhtorcorp jet."

            "Yes, Mr. Luthor, I understand that they are on their way to Paris for the rest of the girl's Christmas break. They are scheduled to return on the fourth of January."

            "Indeed," said Lionel, rewinding the video, "My son looks very happy Charles. And the girl is quite lovely. They could have been so happy."

            "Sir?"

            "Plan B, Charles."

"Well, it's official, Chloe and Lex are married," said Lana, coming from the Torch office. "Gabe just called and said so. He's on his way here to get me. He said he has the entire video and reception on tape."

            "I can't believe Chloe's married," Clark murmured. He glanced at Lana and quickly dropped his head.

            "That and I can't believe we weren't invited," said Lana, somberly, wiping the counters.

            Clark stared at her in disbelief. "Come on Lana, do you really think she would invite us after we lied to her? Besides Chloe made it known whose side she was on. She's a Luthor now. She investigated me and she went off and married Lex. The old Chloe Sullivan is dead to us now."

            "Hey, Clark," said Pete, strolling up toward them, "Man, Chloe's married." He paused. "To Lex," he almost choked.

            "Lana and I were just talking about that," said Clark, slightly grinning. "Chloe Luthor."

"You want me to change my name Lex just say it," said Chloe, watching him in the limo.

            "And if I do?" he asked, grinning and taking her hand into his. 

            "Well get used to disappointment. This is the twenty first century Lex. And besides men marry their women, they don't buy them."

            Lex smiled gently and kissed her hand. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Luthor."

            "Sullivan-Luthor," she said, mock glaring at him. She watched as he lowered his lips to her hand again. She felt her body shiver gently as his lips pressed against her skin.

            "So soft," he murmured, his lips trailing slowly up her arm. Lex smiled inwardly as he heard her sharp breath intake.

            "Lex," she whispered. "I- I think we're here."

            "Is that right?" he said, his lips brushing against her collarbone. 

            Chloe pressed her eyes closed as she felt warm breath blow softly against her earlobe. Lex leaned forward and pressed a short kiss against her ear, along her jaw line right before brushing his lips against her waiting mouth.

            Chloe moaned softly at the warmth between them, her hands rising to meet his chest as the weight of his body pushed her back into the seat. Lex gasped when he felt her thigh rubbing against his own and pressed his tongue into her deeper.

            Once again, Chloe was left thoughtless and speechless.

"Yes, Lois, I'll send you and your aunt the video tape as soon as possible," said Gabe Luthor to his niece as he drove toward the Talon. "Chloe was very beautiful. She looked happy even. The happiest I've ever seen her. She was practically glowing," he beamed, as he turned a sharp corner.

            He looked at the upcoming cement road and saw the detour sign. "Oh, I'm sorry Lois, I just have to take another way to pick up Lana is all. Yes, Chloe's little pink, ditzy friend. Yes, Lois I'll be sure to tell her that," he said, backing up and taking the dirt road to his left.

            "Yes, Lois I know you don't like Lana," he grimaced. "Yes, she can be a bit vapid at times. Look I have to go now, the roads and all, but I'll send the tape and pictures this evening. Tell your aunt I said hello, bye now."

            Gabe sighed as he sat the phone down. With one hand he gently rubbed his eyes. It had been a tiring day indeed. 

His daughter is married to Lex Luthor. He still was in shock. 'But she seems to love him and he her. I'll never forget Lex's face. I remember feeling like that when I saw Veronica for the first time,' he thought, as the whimsical smile fell from his lips.

            Then there was Veronica. He truly never expected to see her again, especially not through Chloe. She was so hurt when her mother left. And as hard as Veronica tried, it took quite some time before they patched their relationship up. As for his ex-wife and himself. He knew there was no hope for a future with them.

            "Although she did look quite stunning this evening," he said, smiling sadly as he sped down the darkening dirt road.

"He's going down the road, sir," said Charles brightly.

            "Wonderful, Charles. If you don't screw this up you'll be sure to find a nice Christmas bonus in your stocking this year," said Lionel, smoking his cigar.

            "Sir, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, to say, murder is a very serious offense," Charles said slowly.

            "Don't be so dramatic Charles," Lionel snapped. "It's not deep enough to kill him, just to give him some very serious injuries. I'm not that heartless. Killing a girl's father on Christmas Eve, and her wedding day at that," he said smirking.

            'No, you just want to put him in a coma,' Charles thought. "Very well, sir," he said exiting the room.

"I think you almost gave the chauffer a heart attack with that little show back there, Lex," Chloe said, smiling at him, as she settled herself on the couch and began smoothing out her short white cocktail dress.

            "It takes two, you know, *Mrs. Luthor*," he said, as he poured two glass of champagne and handed her one.

            "You're not going to drop that are you?" she said, lifting her eyebrow and taking the glass.

            "Don't bet you life on it," he said, reaching out and brushing his fingertips against her cheeks.

            "You know," Chloe began, staring down at her glass, "I've had about three of these already at the reception. If I didn't know any better, Mr. Luthor, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk."

            "Why on earth would I need to do that?'" he asked innocently. "We're married I don't have to resort to getting you drunk, *honey*."

            "Sir," said a man coming toward them. "We'll be taking off within the next five minutes for-"

            Lex glared at him and the man stopped before he could uncover their destination. Chloe eyes followed them both and she grimaced.

            "Lex, where are we going?" she asked, suspiciously.

            "You told me to surprise you, and it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?" he said playfully, draining his glass. "You're very intuitive, *darling*, I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said, kissing her cheek, before he walked toward the cockpit.

Gabe continued his solemn drive down the murky roads of Smallville. It seemed as though he had been driving for a very long time and it didn't appear that he was getting any closer to the Talon.

            Unconsciously he turned on his high beams; he could barely see the road in front of him. As he continued, the path became rough and he found himself being pushed forward by the potholes in the street.

            He squinted gently. There seemed to be something in the road before him. He sped up figuring it was just shadows.

            "Lana's going to pitch a fit if I keep her waiting," he said, pushing on the accelerator.

            Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes, as he caught sight to what was in front of him. He felt his body fly onto the steering wheel, the air bag thrusting forward and the tipping of the car. The earth crumbled beneath him and sent him and his vehicle, crashing into the solid depths below.

"Where is he?" asked Lana impatiently as she locked the Talon doors. "It's not like him to be late."

            "He'll be here, there might be a lot of traffic coming from the wedding," said Clark, resting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

            "It's not that. I'm just worried."

            "Gabe's a good driver I doubt anything has happened."

            "I don't know Clark," she said looking at him, " I just have a really bad feeling something terrible just happened."

"Mr. Luthor," said Charles, as he opened the door roughly, "Sullivan is down, sir. We had an anonymous caller phone 911."

            "Very good Charles, make sure the new Mrs. Luthor finds out about her father before they take off for France," Lionel said, staring at the television screen as his own wedding played out before him. "Better yet," he said scratching his bushel of hair, "leave it to me." He grinned. "Now go away, I have a very important call to make."

"Mr. Luthor, sir, your father is on the phone," said the pilot, as Lex surveyed the cockpit carefully.

            "Ruin my day, father," he said quietly as he sighed and picked up the phone. "Luthor."

            "How is the current Mrs. Lex Luthor?" asked Lionel grimly. "I trust she's safe in your embrace as we speak. Really Lex, she's a very beautiful girl and has a lot of spunk, but son couldn't you have just had your little fun with her and threw her to the dogs like the others. Looks to me like you're losing your touch."

            Lex's fist tightened as he gently chewed on his tongue. "I believe a congratulations is in order, Lex. You have succeeded in making sure that I cannot discipline the girl. Moreover I am sure that you can protect her. But can you protect her family? Accidents do happen son. God tends to work in mysterious ways," he said darkly and the phone went dead.

            Lex grimaced as he slammed it down. Digging into his pockets he flipped open his cell phone and quickly began dialing numbers.

            He knew from experience not to take his father's inklings for granted.

Chloe sat silently, twirling her hair around her fingers. When she noticed what she was doing, she quickly stopped. She was not going to turn into one of those airheads that played in their hair all day long.

            "Lex?" she called out, standing up, "what the hell are you doing in there?" she asked playfully.

            She stumbled backwards as the door to cockpit swung open and banged loudly against the wall. She was about to say something sarcastic when she noticed the look on Lex's face. He was pale, more so than usual, and his eyes carried something within them. Was it pity? Or grief?

            "Lex," she asked, fear etching itself across her face. He walked toward her and wrapped her in his arms, the warmth of their conjoined bodies soothing them both slightly. 

            He parted from her slowly. "Your father," he whispered.

            "What about him?" she asked, backing away from him and wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

            Lex stared at her sadly as she began to breathe roughly, her breath coming in short gasps.

            "No," she whispered. "Lex, please what's wrong with my dad?"

            He looked into her eyes and stepped toward her slowly, his hand resting on her cheek. "He fell."


	12. An Eye for an Eye

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Ch. 12

An Eye for an Eye

Cold enveloped her as she pressed her forehead against the icy glass. Blurry eyes watched his chest move in solemn waves like the ocean. Staring into the darkness of the hospital room, her heart clenched as the curtains sealed the gloom before her, ostracizing her from her father's world.

            Warm hands encased her waist, and she found herself leaning into the looking glass with more intensity. His soft head brushed against her cheek, as he whispered some words of encouragement into her ear.

            She turned her body to face him, and his indigo eyes sparkled with regret and sorrow. Her body began to feel like Jell-O in his embrace and she found herself falling, with great speed into a world of dreamless suffering and obscurity.

He watched as she stirred within her sleep. Christmas morning had dawned on them, and instead of being filled with the joy of the holidays; his heart bled a crimson flow of sorrow for the slumbering woman nestled against him.

            He uncurled himself from her form and sat up gently, succeeding in not waking her. He walked slowly to the bathroom and turned on the tap to the shower, he needed to clear his mind. 

            Christmas or not, some things needed to be taken care of.

She roused from her sleep as heavy eyes fluttered open. For a short time, she forgot the trials of the previous night and only remembered the happiness that warmed her when pictures of her wedding reentered her mind. The day began to replay itself, from her nervousness to her joy.

            And then it came back.

            The sorrow, the unbearable anguish was taking her over once again and she found herself sobbing into her hands as they rested gently upon her knees.

            "I feel so alone," she whispered to herself, her tears making dark spots on the black satin sheets that stay coiled around her legs.

            "You're not alone, Chloe," a voice whispered into her ear. His weight sunk into the bed as he lifted her chin from her knees, his fingers intertwining with his own.

            "Am I not?" she asked, softly.

            "No, your father will be fine," he said, burying his face in her hair. "And you'll always have me."

            "Will I?" she asked bitterly, pulling away from him. She stood up from the bed and tumbled away from it, as she began pulling off her pajamas and pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater. "No, Lex, I am alone. Because I've managed to push all of my friends away, my father is lying in a coma in the hospital struggling for his life and I am married to man that doesn't love me!" she spat, gathering a pair of boots and a long black leather coat and gloves. "No, Lex, I am very much alone," she said, misery enveloping the bitterness, "I don't have anybody."

            Lex opened his mouth to rebut, but the soft click of the door closing stopped him from uttering his last.

Chloe wasn't sure how long she walked. She was afraid that Lex would come after her. When he didn't she was torn between relief and resentment. She clutched the jacket tightly around her and looked to the heavens. Dawn has swept away hours ago and the afternoon sky shined coldly upon her.

            There was no warmth to be felt, all she felt was the bleak silence and bitter wind that seemed to have followed her around Christmas Day. She was at a loss for pain so she replaced it with anger. A deep boiling anger that sprang to hatred, a hatred so intense that her stomach boiled with nausea and her ears rang in the stillness.

            By late afternoon she had made it all the way to town. She grimaced as she watched the children running down the block playing with their new toys and couples kissing under the mistletoe. 

            Her footsteps led her where her mind did not care to venture. She heard the proverbial bell as she pushed open the Talon door.

            She felt eyes on her and footsteps stroll forward. It was Pete and he was moving his mouth saying something to her. Her mind blocked his speech as she settled herself in a booth and removed her gloves, moving her fingertips against the soft material on her booth.

            "Chloe?" Pete whispered again. It seemed as though she was ignoring him. "Chloe?"

            Her eyes shot up and delved deeply into his.  He noticed in her eyes there was no sparkle, there was no fire, there was only the dim green that he'd seen before, like dirty seawater.

            Before she realized the presence of other guests she almost opened her mouth to respond to Pete.

            "Chloe, I'm so sorry, for everything," sobbed Lana, staring directly into Chloe's expressionless face.

            She looked over to Clark. His face didn't carry the same expression that Lana's and Pete's did. There was little empathy and less pity. It's as if he said the words without his mouth moving and she could hear them in her head. "You deserve this," the voice said, " for betraying me and siding with the Luthor's. It's your fault your father is dying; it's your fault that he got in that accident. The only person that brought this upon you is yourself."

            Her brow wrinkled as she fell forward and began crying as uncontrollable tears fell down her face. She felt small arms wrap around her and she found herself actually being grateful that Lana was there. She felt pressure on the other side of the booth and realized it was Pete, from the aroma of the cologne he had been wearing since they were fourteen.

            Clark frowned. He felt bad for Chloe, he genuinely did, but he couldn't help the thoughts swimming around inside his head. This was her fault. If she had not have sided with the Luthor's this would not have happened. 'If you hadn't lied to her this would not have happened,' said another voice.

            He was conflicted, his thoughts were jumbled and he needed time to clear his mind. Chloe raised her head slowly as she heard that familiar bell jingle again, and she realized it was Clark walking out of the room and possibly out of her life.

Lex paced his study as the fire crackled gently behind him. He had let her go. He remembered the way he felt when his mother died and all he wanted was to be alone. So he gave her the time and waited for her to come back. When one o'clock came around, he found himself worried and drove to her house to find it empty. He called Lana and the Talon and nobody had seen her.

            He sat behind his desk and put his forehead in his hands. Her words loudly replaying themselves in his head.

            "_I am married to a man that doesn't love me…"_

            He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply. The brutal truth was that he did love her; he loved her more than he loved Helen more than he could ever imagine. She made him laugh and smile, she made him feel alive. She made him feel anew and her presence tended to all the wounds that have afflicted him throughout his life. She was his light in the darkness, his warmth in the cold, his shield from the rain.

            And she had no idea.

            Because he was too much of a coward to tell her how he felt.

            He pulled out a key and opened the bottom drawer on his desk. He rummaged around until he found a glossy sheet of paper. He turned it over to see a picture of Clark and Chloe that Clark had given him a while ago. It was supposed to be for the article Chloe interviewed him for the Torch. He smiled inwardly at her grin. He would have her smile again.

            He was afraid of what admitting his love for her would bring until he looked at her bright smile once more.

            "Not anymore."

Lana closed the door to Chloe's bedroom and retreated down the hall to her own. Chloe inwardly thought of Lana and smiled. 

            She began to feel bad about the way she treated her. Sure she was jealous of her and Clark, but Lana is a better person that Chloe liked to give her credit for.

            She grabbed her purse and emptied it onto the bed. She flipped open her cell phone and noticed that she had seven missed calls, all from Lex.

            He was worried about her.

            She dialed the numbers to his study quickly and waited with butterflies as the phone rang.

            "Luthor."

            Her stomach clenched as her mouth closed hastily. That wasn't Lex.

            That was Lionel.

"Happy to see that you could make it and all, being Christmas, dad," Lex said sourly. "Who called?

            " I don't know they hung up son," said Lionel dryly. "What is all this about?"

            "All what? Wanting to see my father on Christmas?" Lex asked, seating opposite his father.

            "Come now, Alexander, we rarely spend Christmas as a family."

            "Nothing ever gets passed you. Have you heard about Gabe Sullivan?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

            "Tragedy indeed," Lionel said deadpanned.

            "Indeed," echoed Lex, " as you know Chloe is my wife and I would do whatever is necessary to protect her. Even if that means killing you."

            "Is that a threat, _son_?"

            "More along the lines of a promise."

Chloe double clicked on the police report emailed to her from a friend down at the department. It was a description of her father's accident. She read carefully and thoroughly the letter, stating that the night of the accident there was a 12x12x12 pothole in the middle of the road and that by the next day it was filled on street that served as a detour.

She made some calls and found that the city hadn't ordered any roadwork on the main road her father and herself used so often.

This was a set up and she knew who was behind it.

Clark was right. This was her fault.

She ambled to the closet to get another coat when a box fell painfully atop her head and rolled toward the door. As it revolved one last time, the top fell off and thrusting out from it came the gun that her mother had given her.

"Are you implying something Lex?" asked Lionel as he squirmed slightly in his seat. His eyes looked toward the fire in the grate and an uneasy feeling settled over him.

            "Oh nothing of the sort father," he replied, smirking, "And relax father, I won't be pushing you into the fire this time," he said, walking toward the bookcase and turning the statue head as a safe appeared.

            "And what do you plan on doing?" asked Lionel, nervously.

            Lex smirked as he opened the safe and pulled out a small pistol.

            "Fulfilling a promise, to two people," he said, flicking a switch on the wall that turned off all the cameras in the house. "Too long have you played God with people's lives Lionel, too long have you hurt me and the people I love. There are no security guards around, there is no help, they're all gone. After all this is Christmas," he said, turning toward his father, the gun pointed toward him. "And what a perfect way to end this don't you think? No one is here so I didn't have to suspiciously give the entire staff the day off. And you deiced to build our house in the middle of nowhere, so there is no one to hear the gun shot," said Lex walking toward his father and hovering over him, lowering the gun in the direction of Lionel chest. "And most importantly, no one to hear you scream."

            "No one but me," said Chloe, leaning against the doorframe. "Lex, I'm touched, you will kill you father for me?" she asked dryly walking toward Lex and taking the gun from his hand. "Not tonight Lex," she said, hearing Lionel sigh behind her.

            "But, Chloe-" he said, warningly. 

            "No butt's Prince Charming," she said, smirking at him, "I want to talk to daddy dearest alone."

            "Chloe-"

            "Do you trust me, Lex?"

            "Of course I do."

            "Then go away," she added sweetly, kissing his cheek as he passed and closed the door.

            "I just saved you from your son killing you, Lionel," she said sourly.

            "Why?" he asked, standing up.

            "Because my father is dying and you're my father in law. You're all I have left," she said, tears falling down her face. "This is my fault. I should not have gone against you. I should have known better. But I didn't and now my father is paying for it," she sobbed, walking toward him as he backed away. He inhaled loudly with surprise as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her body shaking as she cried.

            Lionel smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with it, my little daughter in law?"

            Chloe moved her left arm from around him, as to brush a tear from her cheek. Letting her arm down, she reached into the pocket of her oversized black trench coat. "You know they say in death, all of life's little questions are answered," she began, pulling the gun from her pocket and leaning into him further as she pressed it between the two of them. 

            Lionel felt something push into his abdomen seconds before she pulled the trigger. The shot rang out loudly as Lionel became rigged. "Send me a postcard, will you?" asked Chloe, smirking as she backed away from Lionel.

            His legs caved beneath him and he fell to his knees, gripping his stomach where she shot him.

            The office door burst open as Lex ran in. "CHLOE?" he yelled, fearing that his father might have done something unimaginable to her.

            He stopped when he saw Lionel on his back clutching his stomach, cherry liquid glistening on the hardwood floor. Chloe's back was too him and she turned her head slowly, smiling. "Hello, my husband," she said.

            She faced Lionel and bent over him. "Goodnight, dad." She said, as she took the handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped her face with it, flecks of blood staining the white silk.

            She gingerly wrapped it in the cloth as she turned and walked toward Lex, his eyes wide as he stared as his wife sauntered toward him.

            She lowered the gun to his open hands and let it leave her own. She smiled brightly as she kissed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

            "An eye for an eye, right?" she asked quietly, as she slowly left the room.

            A deep smirk formed on Lex' face. "An eye for an eye," he repeated, and followed her wake.


	13. Marital Bliss

Disclaimer: Chapter One. Also I don't own this song it's "So Sexual," by Sisqo.

A/N: Okay there are going to be two more chapters instead of one cause this is basically fluffy smut and I just had to set up a little tiff between Clark and Lana. You'll see why at the end. Anyway this is my first sex scene ever so bear with me.

Ch. 13 

Marital Bliss

Chloe listened as the gentle beat of the winter rain splattered against the windowpane as she sat in the dark solitude in the Luthor mansion. Thoughts, memories, kept floating through her mind. She had just killed Lionel Luthor, the man who tried to kill her father, the man who strangled her, the man who had her attacked, the man who turned her friends against her.

            She looked up to the doorway to see Lex leaning against the wall, his features shadowed amongst the gloom. She turned away from him and glared at the dimming moonlight. She had killed Lex's father.

            She had felt his body become rigid and his hot, thick blood splatter across her face. She had seen his knees cave in beneath him as he fell on to the ground. She had watched his eyes go blank and finally, as that ever-present smirk faded from his paling lips.

            And Chloe didn't feel a thing.

            No remorse, no happiness, no anger, no grief. She felt empty and hollow, she felt like a ghost wandering on the earth, cloaked in shadow, devoid of a heart and hope.

            "Chloe?" asked Lex from the doorway.

            "Yes?"

            "Come here," he said, walking toward her, his hands outstretched.

            She felt her body raising forward and leaning into his embrace, her head buried in his chest as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

            "I suppose I'm going to jail now," she mumbled against his grey, silk shirt.

            "No, I'll take care it, don't worry," he said.

            "No, Lex," she said, backing away from him. "This was all me, you- you shouldn't have to cover it up."

            "Chloe," he said, pulling her back to him, "I'm not letting anyone take you away from me, I'll handle it."

            "Why?" she whispered quietly, as she backed away from him again, this time farther, as to be out of his reach, turning her head away from him.

            "Because I need you," he said, stepping toward her. She could see from the distance the outline of his features and was shocked to see that he was smiling.

            His words had hit home. Some kind of warmth took hold of her and her legs gave way beneath her until she was lying on her back, her hands covering the eyes that burned from unshed tears.

            "I need you," he repeated again, more urgently. He kneeled on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms, her lips resting against his ear. Her body trembled gently as tears pummeled down her face.

            "Why, do you need me?" she asked, facing him. Her voice was no higher than a whisper and was hoarse with angst. She searched his eyes, waiting for him to answer. Lex knew it all came down to this. It was time for to make one last promise to her. "Lex, please," she cried, "tell me why."

            "Because," he said, leaning down and kissing the salty, tears from her pale, scarlet cheeks, "I love you."

            She fell into him and hugged him so tightly that the air was briefly knocked out of him. He didn't mind at all and began to laugh, picking her and spinning her around.

            Gently he put her down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

            "I have one more promise to make," he said gently, staring into her eyes in the silent dark. 

            "And what's that?" she asked, grinning up at him.

            "To love you and protect you for the rest of my Chloe Amelie Luthor."

            She beamed. "Technically that's two, Lex," she said.

            "Details," he said, lowering his lips to hers and sealing their love with a sizzling kiss.

"Clark?" asked Lana as she approached the stairs in the loft.

            "I'm up here, come on up, Lana," said, Clark, looking through his telescope as the rain fell from the sky. "What's up?" he asked, grinning at her as she stood behind him.

            "What's your problem?" she asked sourly.

            "Excuse me?" he said, confused, turning to meet her gaze.

            "The way you were behaving with Chloe at the Talon? The way you acted was so unlike you," said Lana, stepping forward. "I know you don't agree with Chloe's decision to investigate you but for Christ's sakes her father was almost killed yesterday and not to mention the fact that she was in the hospital herself that night she got attacked."

            Clark frowned. "Since when have you started defending Chloe?" he asked quietly.

            "Since I found some merit in her actions," she said, frowning at him. "The day we all received that envelope, you were upset, Pete was livid and I was confused. I wanted to ask you what that all meant, but you looked so depressing and betrayed that didn't have the heart to bring it up. So I bit my tongue. But it's time for you to tell me the truth."

            Clark watched her stunned. Like many other times in his life, Clark was at a loss for words.

Lex's sweet, demanding lips moved from her lips to the curve of her neck, as he placed gentle kisses leading toward her collarbone. Chloe's hands found there way into his shirt and began to pull it out it from the back.

            "Lex," she whispered, in between kisses, "take me to your bed, I want to feel. I want to feel you."

            He removed his lips from her and searched her eyes. They were full of warmth and pleading and… desire.

            He smiled widely and slung her over his shoulder.

            "Lex!" she whined, "this is not how it's supposed to be," she added playfully, "and don't you dare slap my butt."

            He walked quickly toward his bedroom as his hands fondled her backside. "Well, I suppose you aren't slapping it," she said warily.

            She saw the door close behind her as she was lowered onto the red wine sheets upon Lex's bed.

            "Red," she asked incredulously.

            "The color of love," he responded, lowering himself onto her.

            She pressed her legs as he settled himself between them. His hands tracing patters against her sweater as he lowered her lips onto hers for a gentle kiss.

            His tongue slid against her lips as the throes of passion began to claim her. Her hands raised themselves and moved to stroke the skin of his sensitive scalp as he moaned gently into her mouth.

_It's giving me a chill _

_Every time I think_

_            About the love we make,_

_It makes my heart sink._

She felt a heat growing in between her legs and she lifted her hips and rubbed herself against his growing erection.

"Chloe," he sighed, as his skilled hands found their way into her sweater and gently moved it over her head. She heard the gentle thump as the fabric fell to the floor. His warm hands moved across the yielding skin of her stomach, brushing his fingers against the underside of her breast as she inhaled deeply. His hands went around to her back as she lifted her body slowly off the bed, while his fingers undid the clasp of the black lace bra. 

There will be times for him to admire her in her provocative underwear. But tonight was not that night. It was the time for him to give way to the desires that were taking over his soul. To reenact those dreams of lovemaking under the stars to the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

This night was made for love. As she was made for him and he, for her.

Deep into my soul, 

            _Everywhere I go,_

_            I'm always thinking of,_

_            When we make love._

Her breath hitched as she felt her breasts hit the night air, until warm hands cupped them in a delicate embrace. His thumb brushed against her swollen buds and she swallowed loudly, her back arching to his touch. He gently removed his lips from hers as his tongue slid down the valley in between her breasts as Chloe sighed his name breathlessly. 

He felt her rapid heartbeat against his lips as he lowered his mouth to a tight nipple and suckled it gently.

"Lex, please," she cried, her hands leaving his scalp and gently cupping his ass. He groaned loudly, as the sound reverberated off her chest. "I want to feel you, please."

Her pleads and whimpers told him to keep teasing her but the growing desire coursing within his own body forced him to stop. He kneeled gently, as Chloe watched with hungry eyes, as he removed his shirt and cast it toward to the floor. Her hands reached up and began to swiftly undo his belt buckle. 

He smiled at her eagerness.

Want to go back to the day When I touched you girl in every way Got to take the chance to hear you say That you want me girl Girl you know you rock my world. 

            She pressed her hands against his mound and he groaned loudly. She wanted to stroke him, to touch him, to hear him cry her name. She watched as his pants fell from his waist and she threw them to the floor as he did her sweater. 

            Her hand scurried into his silk boxers and stroked his harden manhood gently.

            "Chloe," he moaned, bending over to suck on her nipples again.

            Her body arched to his ministrations as her mind began spinning. She could feel the pull of liquid between her legs, soaking her panties as she began to stroke him faster. His sharp breaths turned into gentle pants as he thrust himself between fingers.

            Her hand felt so different from his own upon him. So different from the experienced and callused hands of the many women who had touched him before. He needed to be in her heat; he wanted to know what heaven was like. And he knew he would find it in his woman's embrace.
    
    _I can't eat can't sleep_

_You know that it's unnatural_
    
    _What you do to me_
    
    _You know that it's so sexual_

He reluctantly removed her hand from his swollen shaft and flipped her over so that she was on top of him. As he worked the buttons and zipper of her jeans she found his pale chest calling to her as it glistened in the moonlight. She lowered her lips to his nipple as he groaned and involuntarily bucked up against her.

            She slid out of her pants quickly as they too were cast to the side; and he rolled her back beneath him.

            "These panties, are they of so significant value to you?" he asked, huskily into her ear, his hands gripping the black lace.

            "No," she whispered, "Why do you ask?"

            "No reason," he huffed, ripping them off.

            His eyes widened as he saw her wetness coat her honey curls. His fingers trailed from her breasts, across her stomach to part her wet lips. She whimpered as he brushed his finger against her swollen clitoris and she cried his name when he put pressure against it.

            "Again, Lex please," she cried, her eyes closed, as she gripped his upper arms.

            Lex found his finger pushing and rubbing her aching bundle as she bucked desperately against him, all the while crying his name. He needed to get her to that point where she dripped for him, to make his access the easier.

            She was closely moving to the peak.

_What's come over me?_
    
    _Never thought that love could be so addicting_
    
    _The feeling hurts so bad it makes my body weak_
    
    _I can taste you even when you're not with me_
    
    _Look what you've done to me._
    
    His finger entered her gently and he gasped as her liquid spilled upon his finger. She cried out and writhed beneath him, pleading for more. He slid in and out of her gently with his forefinger as he continuously thumbed her clitoris.
    
    She felt herself begin to shake as he moved inside of her. Her eyes darkened and her throat caught in her mouth. It was almost as though she was battling for consciousness. All her thoughts, worries and insecurities were of nothing to her now. All she wanted to do was feel.
    
    She opened her eyes as she felt him spread her legs wider and remove his finger from inside her, his thumb still resting on her clit. 
    
    "I love you," he said gently as he positioned herself at her soaking entrance.
    
    "I love you, too," she whispered as his shaft began to part her.
    
    He pressed inside her gently as she began to envelope him in a searing, soaking tunnel that brought him to the joy and ecstasy of unbridled bliss. He looked into her eyes and saw the uncertainty inside them and he stopped himself.
    
    "Don't stop, Lex," she cried. "I'm okay."
    
    She felt him push on inside her and she closed her eyes roughly waiting for a horrible pain. She was greatly surprised when there was none. 
    
    Lex was struggling to not move once her was half way inside her as his mind was trudging through fantasy and reality. He was brought back to earth when he felt her legs wrap around him and pull him into her fully.
    
    "Chloe," he gasped breathlessly.
    
    "Take me Lex, show how much you love me."
    
    And that was all he needed.

Want to go back to the day When I touched you girl in every way Got to take the chance to hear you say That you want me girl 
    
    _Girl you know you rock my world_.
    
    She wanted to beg him to stop as she drifted into a state of unconsciousness while her body struggled to breathe. Distantly she could hear every groan, every time he called her name. She could feel his lips every time they set fire to any part of her quivering body. She wanted to beg him to never stop. Her heart beat with such force that she was sure it was going to jump from her chest and leave her to die as they were joined. Her blood was boiling within her and she struggled to cry his name as he brushed against her clitoris with his shaft.
    
    Her body rose and fell like the violent ocean waves. She saw the stars the way they were meant to be seen, so bright and full of life. Her need for completion became more urgent as she thrust her hips against his own, causing a glorious friction that was rapidly swallowing them both.
    
    _I can't eat can't sleep_

_You know that it's unnatural_

_What you do to me_

_You know that it's so sexual.___

            All thought and awareness left him. There was no world and no one else in it for that matter. There was he and she on this bed,  that banged against the wall. There was her gripping his shoulders as he pumped long strokes into her; there was her crying his name and panting beneath him. There was her with tears of ecstasy that fell from her eyes.

            He saw nothing in the darkness, only her body illuminated by light. The sounds of the crickets and the rain falling faded from his ears as he became enraptured by the elation that was resting in his burning veins. His mind, body and soul ached for her and she was finally his. He would never let her go.

_You are the only girl_
    
    _I want you in my world_
    
    _You're where I want to be_
    
    _Everything I need._

Cries and moans filled the air as they brought each other to the edge and back, and as his milk mixed with her honey upon their climax, they melted into each other, exhausted from there tireless lovemaking.

            They groaned as he pulled out of her and felt a sudden cold embrace them once again.

            He pulled her next to him and nestled her body against his own as she rested her head against his moist chest.

            Their breathing quieted as he stroked her arm softly. Chloe shivered at his touch and felt the first time a genuine smile grace her lips since her father's accident.

            "So, Mr. Luthor. Was I any good?" she asked playfully, planting kisses along his chest as she moved her legs beneath the sheets to rest against his own.

            He smiled. "Are you kidding, Mrs. Luthor? I thought I was going to die," he said, hugging her closely, "But I would have died the happiest man on earth," he said gently, as his eyes fluttered closed.

            "I love you," she said, sleep claiming her body.

            "And I, you."


	14. Tithings and Such

Disclaimer: See Chapter one

A/N: Happy Holidays, y'all. Okay so I know I said that there was going to be 2 more chapters but I can't do what I want with the characters in only two chapters so as of today I really couldn't tell you how many are left. If you haven't already figured it out this will end up being an evil somewhat evil Chlex fic climaxing with the final chapter and the sequel that I might possibly be planning. We all know that Pete and Lana get married and end up being a part of Lex's presidential campaign, so the characters need to be moved to the point where they are against Clark in light of future events.

Ch. 14

Tithings and Such

Rosy patches formed on the sleeping figure lying tangled amongst the satin red sheets as dawn's rays fell upon her golden face. She roused slowly, her legs gliding silkily along the soft sheets as her eyes fluttered open. Blonde curls fell into her emerald eyes as she surveyed the room that held her with sudden curiosity. 

            Her eyes rested on the empty space beside her that should have been the resting figure of her husband, but was instead replaced by the presence of a single, long-stemmed scarlet rose that blended with the sheets that enveloped her. Her lips formed a gentle smile as she picked up the rose and felt the velvety texture brush against her bright skin as she inhaled the gentle aroma. 

Her eyes fell upon the pillow from where the rose nested and picked up a note, folded with great care. She smiled again as she opened it and surveyed its contents.

"I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times in life, after life, in age, after age, forever.

Rabindranath Tagre

I'm sorry I can't watch you wake but there is some business that I must attend to. I will return at noon and am waiting to see your smile.

Lex

P.S. Every rose petal is for every minute that I spend thinking of you.

Chloe cocked her head at the last line as she held the single red rose between her fingertips. Her eyes swept the room again and noticed there was something covering the floor. She leaned forward, holding the sheet around her, to behold hundreds of white, pink and red rose petals gracing their bedroom floor. 'Every rose petal is for every minute that I spend thinking of you.' Chloe's heart warmed at the thought that he was thinking of her a lot.

Lana glanced at the digital alarm clock resting upon her night stand as it changed from 10:59 to 11:00 am. She had been waiting with bated breath until she felt that it was the right time to call Chloe.

            She glanced at the phone sitting beside her bed as she slowly picked it up and dialed Chloe's cell phone number.

            "Hello," said Chloe, merrily.

            "Hey there, at least one of us is happy," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

            "Lana? What's up?"

            "We need to talk," she said somberly.

            "About what?" she asked slowly, her heart beginning to beat terribly fast. "The doctor's didn't call about my dad did they? Please don't tell me something's wrong."

            "No nothing like that. The doctors haven't called at all."

            "Then what do we need to talk about?" she asked, the panic leaving her voice being quickly replaced by curiosity.

            Lana paused for almost a minute before she continued. "Clark."

Chloe fidgeted slightly upon the squashy leather seats of one Lex's many limos. It seemed as though it was taking them ages to get to her house and Chloe's mind couldn't help but wonder why Lana wanted to talk about Clark to her. She had barely said two words to him since she got back from Spain. Her eyes fell to the clock that read 11:26 am and began to worry. Lex said he would be back around noon and it was almost 11:30. She wanted to be their when he arrived, to see him the morning after they confessed and expressed their love.

            She jumped from the limo quickly, not waiting for the chauffer to open her door and bounded up to the front door and opened it slowly.

            "Lana?" she called out, surveying her home and searching for the brunette.

            "I'm here," she said, coming from the back of the house. "How have you been Chloe?"

            Chloe pondered the question. She had gone from devastated, to vengeful and to elated all in the course of two days. "Okay," she said, deciding that was a good enough answer. "How about you?"

            "Fine," said Lana quietly.

            "No you're not," said Chloe as she took a seat on the couch and patted the cushion beside her, requesting that Lana sit.

            "I'm just lonely that's all," she said, taking the seat beside Chloe. "With you and you're dad gone, this house is way too big for one person to be in by herself."

            Chloe squirmed in her chair. She had completely forgotten that Lana was here by herself, left to grieve over her father's accident alone. "Sorry, about that-"

            "Don't be," Lana interrupted. "You're married now and you didn't get to go on your honeymoon and I'm sure you and Lex were rather busy," Lana quipped, smirking.

            Chloe blushed. "But hey, I'm sure a certain farm boy would come and visit if you asked," she said, hoping that bringing up Clark would force Lana to say what she really had on her mind.

            "Not after last night," she responded.

            "What happened?"

            "I asked him to be truthful with me about what was in the envelope that was sent to us and he said it was nothing," said Lana rising from her seat. "I know I can be ditzy and irrational at times and even a little self-absorbed but I'm not stupid. I know when I'm being lied to."

            "Join the club," Chloe mumbled. "Clark's a liar, Lana," she said soothingly, walking towards the girl who was standing in the kitchen. "He's been lying to us since the first day we met him."

            Lana glanced at Chloe and looked to the floor, staring at her socks. "He told me he loved me, that night in the barn."

            "Is that right," Chloe said sarcastically. "Well I don't doubt that he does. But if he really loved you Lana, he wouldn't lie to you. He wouldn't lie to any of us," she said opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of apple juice. "Take for instance him and Lex. How many times has Lex helped him out of a bind with his assistance and his money?" she asked.

            "Too many times to count," said Lana, crossing her arms against her chest.

            "Exactly, I mean that should count for something. He should trust Lex. And after everything the four of us have been through, you me, Pete and Clark, we deserve to know the truth."

            "Chloe," said Lana thoughtfully, "I think Pete knows. You didn't see his face when he opened the envelope. He was turning purple he was so mad. You don't react to spotty information like that if you don't know the truth behind it."

            "Since when did you become so insightful?" Chloe asked, smirking as she gathered two cups from the cupboard.

            "Since I've sat and thought about all the times Clark has rescued all of us. He really does have a hero complex."

            "Indeed," she said, glancing at the girl. Perhaps Chloe and Lex had been underestimating this girl for far too long. "Yes, he does strive to save the 'less fortunate,' doesn't he?" Chloe asked, facing Lana. "Perhaps he feels the need to save the people he loves, or maybe it's just a guilty conscience pushing him to right the wrongs he's caused."

            "What do you mean, right the wrongs?" asked Lana.

            "Well," Chloe said, slowly, "What if I told you that everything that's happened to us since the day the meteors fell, including your parents death, could all be traced back to Clark Kent, farm boy and superhero extraordinaire?"

            "I would say that I was thirsty for answers and you could be just what the doctor ordered to satisfy my unquenchable thirst."

            "I bet you would. But how would I know that I and my husband could trust you, Lana? You don't expect me to just show you my hand and trust that you won't betray my confidence."

            "My parents died the day the meteors fell. I want to know the truth, Chloe. You can trust me and I'll prove it anyway you want."

            Chloe grinned. 'Perfect,' she thought. She opened her mouth to respond to Lana when the house phone rang and Lana rushed to get it.

            "Hello?" she asked, cheerily, "Hey Pete." She paused and immediately her face fell into an expression of shock and wonderment. Chloe watched her features as she picked up her glass of juice and sipped it slowly. "Thanks Pete, I'll tell Chloe she's here," said Lana, hanging up the phone.

            "You'll never believe what happened!" said Lana, rushing toward the coffee table and grabbing the remote control as she turned to the channel five news.

            "I'll decide whether I believe it or not as soon as you decide to tell me," said Chloe dryly.

            "Lionel Luthor is dead," she said quickly.

            Chloe swayed gently at the news, as the glass slid from her fingertips and shattered against the ground, sending tiny glass shards flying in every direction. She looked to the ground as the brown liquid formed a river on the kitchen floor. Her breath hitched in her throat as her hands began to shake violently.

            "Chloe?" asked Lana, loudly, standing beside the girl. "Are you alright?"

            "Y-yes," she stammered breathlessly. "Just shocked that's all," she said, staring at the television screen.

            "I know," said Lana, grabbing a towel. "It looks as though he was driving behind a truck carrying metal rods when the restraints broke and the poles were released. Two went through the passenger side window and the other through the front window. A pole went through his stomach Chloe. He bled to death. Pete said it was in the paper today. They said it happened at about 5:55 this morning when he was driving to the Luthorcorp airstrip to return to New York…"

            Lana continued talking as Chloe tuned her out and redirected her ears to the news report on television. "…it has been confirmed that Lionel Luthor, founder of Luthorcorp, died today, Friday December 26th, 2003. Lex Luthor, Luthor senior's oldest son has not commented publicly on his father's death but had scheduled a press conference for five this evening where he and his new bride, Chloe Luthor, will discuss Lionel Luthor's untimely demise and their plans for Luthorcorp. Lionel Luthor was 57…"

            Chloe's mind was racing as she moved toward the door, her purse and jacket in hand. "I'm sorry Lana, I have to go, to be with Lex, but I won't forget our talk and I'll contact you as soon as possible," she said, closing the door behind her and rested in the limo as it sped toward the Luthor castle.


	15. A Pressing Conference

A/N: Hey all I know it's been ages but I just moved back to campus at University so things have been crazy. I don't know if y'all are still reading this but I figured I'd post for old times sake and if ya are then congratulations to me and I'll continue on.

Chapter 15 (I think)

A Pressing Conference

Chloe gripped the handle leading to Lex's office and pressed it open gently as she stepped inside. She surveyed the office through lidded eyes, almost dreading the confrontation between her and her husband. She was the reason that he left their bed so early. To cover up another one of her blunder's. The death of his Father.

She slowly removed her coat and draped it over the armchair and walked to the bar that held crystal pitchers of different types of alcohol. Chloe had noticed that when Lex was stressed he always took a swig of one of these various poisons. She figured it couldn't hurt her anymore than she had already hurt herself.

She removed the stopper and sat it down with a clank as she poured the amber liquid into the tumbler beside it. Lifting the glass to her face she stared at it with avid interest as the liquid moved happily within its confines.

Try as she might deny it, the limo ride back had been hell. Sitting alone in that spacious and elegant matter, with no one to talk to, nothing to distract her, she found herself alone with her thoughts. 

And his eyes.

Not the eyes of her beloved husband. 

The dying eyes of his Father. Eyes usually so full of fire and wickedness that had changed to become empty and hollow. She wanted to forget, to pretend it never happened and when she made love to Lex it was forgotten. Even as she spoke with Lana, the incident was tucked so far away in the back of her head that no thoughts, unpleasurable ones, of that night had resurfaced.

And then the news broke. Lionel Luthor was dead. The businessman known for his power and resilience was taken to the afterlife by a mere car accident. At the thought, Chloe scoffed in spite of herself.

She brought the glass to her lips and closed her eyes as she felt the burning liquid slide down her throat. The effect was instant, and some strange heat coursed through her body making her chest burn in the process. A feeling of lightheadedness swept through her and she immediately walked to couch and sat on it. 

She stared at the glass in her hand once again as she sat it down on the glass table beside her. She instantly realized that she didn't like the taste of Scotch.

She leaned her head back gently on the leather sofa and closed her eyes gently praying to God that Lionel's gaunt features wouldn't greet her with darkness as her eyes shut out the light.

After moments of silent prayers, she heard a click from the door as it opened and closed and almost silent footsteps approached her. A gentle smile curled on her lips.

"You're late, Lex, I was about to call for a search party," she said, smirking, her eyes still closed. She waited for a response and maybe even a kiss for about a minute before she opened her eyes to survey the figure before her.

"Hello, Chloe," said Clark softly.

Her body tensed immediately and she sat rigid on the couch. "Clark," she said tersely, "to what do I owe the pleasure? Come here to insult me or maybe to blame me for my Father's predicament?"

"No," he said, casting his eyes to the ground, "I actually came her to see Lex. His Father died you know." Clark watched as her demeanor changed immediately at his words. She seemed, if possible, more stiff, and much paler than he had ever seen her. For a moment, he thought she was going to cry before she relaxed her features to stare at him with a stony expression.

"Of course I know his Father died," she snapped, "and I certainly hope you didn't brave the roads of Smallville to tell *him* that," she said rising from couch, taking her glass of Scotch with her. 'Great, I don't even like this stuff and Clark is driving me to drinking,' she thought.

"No, of course not," he said, blushing, "I just wanted to offer my condolences."

"Oh, so you'll offer Lex condolences but you hardly look at me while my Father is lying in a coma in ICU," she spat bitterly, draining the burning liquid.

"Chloe…" he began, but stopped figuring nothing he could say would make up for his behavior.

Clark wasn't sure when he realized it. Maybe it was when she opened her eyes to realize he wasn't Lex, or maybe it was when he inwardly winced at the tone she used as she spoke to him. No, he wasn't completely sure when he realized it, but he knew that things would never be the same between he and Chloe, again.

Chloe was about to ask Clark to leave when the office door opened once more and Lex strolled confidently in, frowning at the scene before him. He walked toward Chloe whose features changed from a disgusted scowl to a bright smile as her husband completely ignored Clark's presence and walked toward Chloe and enveloped her in a gentle hug.

Chloe smiled brightly as his hands encircled her waist. She pulled herself away from him and tipped up to kiss him. As his lips met hers, she felt all the anger and insecurity melt away as his tongue danced with hers.

"Nice to see you to," he said, after he gently pulled back and stared at the boy before him. "Clark?"

"Hey Lex," he said, his head still turned, not wanting to watch Lex and Chloe's fervent display of affection.

"Was there something specific that you wanted, because I'm thinking that there are far more ***pleasurable* **things I could be doing with my wife in your absence," he said, turning his head to Chloe and pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I just wanted to offer my condolences regarding your Father's death," said Clark, meeting Lex's gaze and blushing furiously at the innuendo laden comment Lex just presented. Clark looked to Chloe and noticed her stiffen again at the mention of Lex' Father's death. Something was going on with her and it had something to do with Lionel and his sudden demise.

"Save your breath, Clark," Lex said, feeling the stiffness in Chloe's body and pulling her towards him. "My Father's death is nobody's loss," he said dryly.

Clark remained silent as his eyes bore into Chloe's noticing that something was shining inside her green orbs. Something that greatly resembled guilt.

Chloe broke Clark's gaze and buried her head in Lex's firm chest as his soothing hands tangled in her silky locks.

"If that's all, Clark, perhaps you should be going, Chloe and I have a press conference to attend this afternoon," Lex said to Clark suggestively. Clark's eyes fell on Chloe again and noticed her arms encircle Lex's waist as she hugged him tightly. His eyes furrowed in bewilderment and then locked in concentration, realization dawned on his face. The guilt, the stiffness and Lex comforting his wife probably meant that they were or already had conspired something together and he knew in his gut it had something to do with Lionel. 'She didn't,' he thought to himself. Chloe would never do anything like that. Besides there was no reason for it. Everyone hated Lionel Luthor, but to kill, no, as much as Chloe had changed Clark knew she wasn't a murderer. He knew it in his bones.

Lex noticed the emotions that flitted across Clark's face and frowned inwardly. "Lex and I are very busy Clark," Chloe said finally, not liking the way Clark was surveying her, "I think it's best that you do leave. Now."

"Right," Clark said slowly. "I'll- I'll be seeing you Chloe, Lex," he said, as he walked quickly out of the room toward his truck downstairs.

Lana tapped her fingers on the kitchen table expectantly. She had called the Kent's twice already and Clark was nowhere to be found. She hadn't planned on talking to him after he told her to go away and stay out of things she didn't understand that night at the loft.

Chloe's words had gotten to her. The man she had loved had truly been lying to her, to all of then, well mostly all of them, assuming that Pete didn't know and she was almost sure he did.

She watched the phone again and picked it up, dialing the phone to the Kent farm for the third time that day.

"Chloe, you're going to have to compose yourself at the conference," said Lex as he pulled on a pair of black trousers.

"I know," she said quietly, buttoning the knee-length black skirt that she and Lex decided she should wear. Lex had muttered something about him wanting to wear a bright yellow shirt to celebrate the death of his Father but decided against it. "After all," he had said, "we are technically supposed to be mourning, not joyous."

"Although, if you do continue to get rigid every time his name is mentioned, people might think you actually cared so technically that might not be a bad thing," he said smiling at her. She couldn't help but smirk at his sense of humor and light heartedness as the situation.

Sure he had been ready and willing to kill his Father for her, but she had wondered if it had changed things when she did it. She looked at herself in the mirror as she noticed Lex walking towards her. She sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was bound to happen, Chloe," he said into her ear as he placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

"What was?" she asked, closing her eyes, as his breath warmed her cheek.

"My Father's death. It would have either been me killing him or somebody else. I just got beat to the punch that's all. So stop feeling guilty I'm not angry with you Chloe, my Father really was the devil and he proved that to me on a daily basis. He deserved what he got and you deserved to give it to him."

"I love you, Lex," she whispered quietly, opening her eyes and raising her arms to stroke his neck. She raised her eyes to look at their reflection in the mirror. They were a team now and it was no secret they were both made for great things. And now they would achieve them together.

"And I love you Chloe," he said against her neck, "so much."

"Mr.Luthor, what are the plans for Luthorcorp., now that Lionel has passed," asked a dark-haired reporter from the sea of news people attending the conference on the grounds of the mansion.

"There will be a merger of Luthorcorp., and Lexcorp., and the name will change to Lexcorp., despite popular beliefs that the company will be broken apart. According to my Father's will that was reviewed today by myself and my lawyer, Lionel left the entire corporation to me and my wife," said Lex, squeezing Chloe's hand as she stood silently beside him. She desperately tried to hide the smile that was threatening to break across her face. She loved watching Lex in action, it always made her feel safe. "Next question."

"Has an autopsy already been performed on Lionel Luthor?" asked a balding man from the group of spectators.

"No and there will not be one. The authorities have decided, upon the viewing of the body and the testimony of the truck driver, that no autopsy it necessary and no charges will be filed against the driver. Next question."  
"Mrs. Luthor, how does this tragedy affect you and your new life as Lex Luthor's wife?" asked a black woman three rows back.

"It doesn't affect it at all. I loved Lex before his Father's untimely demise and I will continue to love him the same, if not more so after the result," said Chloe gracefully, squeezing Lex' hand. He smiled softly at her gesture and her comment.

"But won't the merger and him heading the company place more strain on your marriage?" continued the woman.

"There was no *strain* on our marriage to begin with. And I highly doubt that him becoming president and CEO of Lexcorp., will do anything to our marriage. I believe in Lex and I certainly believe in our marriage and I would appreciate if you would stop trying to insinuate that our marriage will be torn down by business, miss. Next question," she said authoritatively as Lex's faced formed a full blown smile at the reaction her comment had with the crowd. 

He also noticed that instead of clamoring his name, the journalists and photographers were now shouting hers. 

Before the conference, Lex couldn't help feel slightly anxious about how Chloe would respond to the sharp witted reporters that would clamor for her attention. Yet again, Lex Luthor was amazed by his wife.

"No more questions," Lex commanded, as he led Chloe toward the double doors of the house as lights flashed and their names were called around them.

At this moment and time, Lex felt like nothing could bring him down.

Clark turned off the TV as the press conference at the Luthor mansion ended. He had watched almost spellbound at Chloe's reaction to the reporters questions. In the beginning, she was very taut and uncomfortable, but eventually relaxed as her face fell into a mask much like Lex's when he was trying to hide his emotions. Clark knew that there was something more happening that neither Chloe or Lex were letting on.

He vowed to himself to find out what it was.


End file.
